Stupid Liar
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are Goode High's new kids. Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. She's drop-dead stunning and a playGIRL. Annabeth lays eyes on Percy, a not-so-popular guy and her boyfriend Luke gets pissed. A senior seeking revenge on Alexandria? How did that happen? Secrets, revenge, dating, basically your typical story. Wow, who knew? FIRST FANFIC! MORTALS
1. Chapter 1: Moving

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

Chapter 1

Moving

**Hey, so this is my very first fanfic, so I'm hoping you guys could help me get some more ideas if I run out of any! No flames, please? :D Also for this fanfic, I'm going to be doing it from my character's POV, since I've been doing it for a while. ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

**Before I forget-DISCLAIMER! No, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. He owns all the characters of this fanfic, except for MY characters, Alexandria (Lexi), her parents, and maybe a few others, depending on the story. I also own the plot of the story! Oh, **_**If Today Was Your Last Day**_** does NOT belong to me, Nickelback owns the song. I actually got the title of the fanfic from an AWESOME K-POP boy band BIGBANG (awesome, listened to them since they've started) song **_**Stupid Liar**_** so BIGBANG/YG ENT. OWNS THAT SONG! I'M A CRAZY FANGIRL! :D I OWN NOTHING! NOOOTHHIIINNGG! But Lexi and other peeps, but other than that: NOTHING!**

"Mom, do we _have_ to move?" I sighed, looking around the empty apartment I grew up in as a kid. My Mother stared at me with a look that said, _seriously?_

"For the last time Lexi, _yes._ Your father and Percy's father found a building for sale in Manhattan, so they wanted to make their new business up there. Now will you bring that box over there down to the moving truck?" Mom said, walking out of the living room.

"Fine," I grunted, picking up the medium-sized box and followed my mother out the apartment.

I don't get it. Why can't Dad just buy a building here, in San Francisco instead of all the way in Manhattan, New York? Or at least wait until I started University! I don't get adults these days.

"Hey Lexi," said a voice behind me. I turned around, to spot my best friend Percy Jackson. He's a family friend, and he's just a _friend._ Got it? No funny couple business, I only see him as a brother.

"Hi Perce," I flashed a small, but forced smile. Percy and I have been friends since toddlers, since his parents were, err, best friends with mine. Mostly his mother and my parents.

"Want me to carry that?" Percy offered. I shook my head.

"Nah, I can carry it," I said, walking into the elevator with Percy right behind me.

"Just give it to me," Percy insisted. Instead of me giving it to him like he wanted, he just grabbed it from me. I glared at him. Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't carry a simple box! "Besides, remember the last time you carried a box? You tripped over your own feet," Percy chuckled, remembering the memory. I glared at him again. If looks could kill, I bet my allowance that I killed him two times so far.

Okay, so _maybe_ I have _some_ troubles carrying boxes. But hey, that box was light but big, and I couldn't even see my own feet!

_Ding!_ The elevator opened, and I followed Percy out of the apartment building and to the moving truck with all of our stuff in it (my family's and the Jackson's). Our parents were already in the taxi-van, waiting for us. Percy plopped the box in the truck, and got into the back of the van beside me, and off we went...

...to the airport. To a new life. With _If Today Was Your Last Day_ by Nickelback playing in the car. Gee, thanks Nickelback, singing your song like you're sending us away.

_If today was your last day,_

_And tomorrow was too late,_

_Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past,_

_Donate every dime you have?_

_If today was your last day._

Goodbye yesterday, goodbye old friends. Yes, I would live each moment like my last. Old pictures are going to be pinned up on the wall of my new room. No, I'm not going to donate every dime I have, it's MY money. Yes, today is my last day, moving away from home, moving away from graduating here where I grew up, taking my best friend with me.

…**and there you have it, the very first chapter of this story! This chapter is dedicated to all the authors who wrote Percabeth stories (there will be Percabeth, not yet though) that I've read so far, since their AWESOME stories made me want to write my own! **

**I'd appreciate it if you contribute some ideas to my story, and maybe a chapter will be dedicated to YOU! **

**Percy: Will you dedicate your next chapter to me? *flashes best smile***

**Me: What will I get in return? *folds arms***

**Percy: You can play with Riptide?**

**Me: REALLY?! YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! *dances like a maniac***

**Percy: DON'T HURT ME! *runs away***

**Me: NO PERCY! COME BACK! READ & REVIEW GUYS! *chases Percy around the world* **

**RANDOM PERSON: ….yeah. I'll give you a cookie if you review. *points* SHE MADE ME DO IT!**

**BONUS: FIRST REVIEWER GETS THE NEXT, NEXT DEDICATION! :D**

**And by the way, keep reading. To me, it starts getting interesting later on, and Percabeth also appears! But if you're REALLY bored with this story...go ahead and don't read :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Car Ride to Mental Abuse

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

Chapter 2

Car Ride to Mental Abuse

**YOYOYO IT'S ME AGAIN! I'm going to keep writing even if I don't have that many reviews, because I really love to write stories. So as you know, this chapter's dedicated to a certain someone. He's not here yet, so I'll just write the disclaimer and the chapter. Hopefully he'll be here in—**

**Percy: YO! What'd I miss?**

**Me: *face palm* Nothing…**

**Percy: *raises an eyebrow* Are you going to say the disclaimer? *eating a cookie***

**Me: OOOH! Do I get a cookie?!**

**Percy: *smirks* only if you say the disclaimer! *shoves cookie into mouth***

**Me: FINE. I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. The title of this fanfic is from the K-POP band BIGBANG, so I don't really own it either. I don't own Bruno Mars' song _The Lazy Song_ either. I only own the plot of this story and Alexandria (Lexi), her parents, and maybe a few other characters. Do I get a cookie now? *puppy dog face***

**Percy: NOPE! I ate the last one! *bursts out laughing* **

**Me: PERSEUS –WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS- JACKSON! I WANT A COOKIE! *starts bawling***

**Percy: OKAY, OKAY! I'll get Mom to bake some blue ones!**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! *happy dance* Now for the story!**

The last few days of summer passed, and all of our furniture arrived the day before school. So right now, I was helping Mom and Dad unpack all the boxes while Percy helped his parents in his apartment next door.

"Lexi, would you like me to help you set up your room?" Dad called from our new living room. I guess Mom and Dad just finished the final touches.

"Sure," I looked around at the empty room—all my boxes were outside of my new room. My room was a nice shade of light blue, one of my favorite colors.

—**TIME LAPSE 'BECAUSE I'M LAZY—**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned, smashing my hand onto the snooze button of my alarm clock.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"ALEXANDRIA BROOKLYN, GET YOUR BOTTOM UP!" Mom practically screamed from the kitchen.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled back, hitting the 'off' button of the alarm clock. As you can clearly see, I'm not exactly a morning person. I LOVE getting up late, and Mom doesn't approve of that. Yes, she might be really mean sometimes, but I still love her and she can be nice most of the time, if you don't get her angry.

After my usual morning routine, like combing my thin, dark brown hair that always fell in waves and brushing my teeth, I stood in my walk-in closet. Being a new kid, I need to look good, says Mom. So I pulled out a pair of dark, straight jeans and a blue and white plaid button-down with a white tee underneath. I decided to braid my hair over my shoulder, leaving the usual side bangs swept to the right loose since, they never stay in ponytails or braids. After I finished, I grabbed my bag and walked to the kitchen to see Mom cooking some bacon and eggs, and Dad stuffing his face into a newspaper.

"Good morning, Lexi," Dad said.

"Hey Dad," I grunted. Not to be rude, but I wasn't in a good mood this morning, waking up early to an alarm clock and my mom screaming my name. "Hey Mom," I set my bag on a chair to pack up my lunch and the necessary stuff.

"I suggest hurrying up, Lexi, you only got 5 minutes to get ready if you want to arrive to school on time," Dad said. Shoot. So I was packed up 5 seconds later and out the door with a piece of bacon hanging from my mouth faster than you can say _wait!_

I nearly ran into Percy, who just happened to rush out the same time as me. I didn't even say anything, nor did him, and we just ran out of the building to Percy's car, a black Ford F150*.

"Great. First day of school and we were so close to being late," Percy finally said after like, 3 minutes, of driving in silence. I nodded in response, still nibbling on my strip of bacon.

"To top it off, we're new kids like the freshman," I added, swallowing the rest. I hit the AM/FM button, and on came _The Lazy Song_ by Bruno Mars.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

'_Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

Except for the last line, me too Bruno Mars, me too.

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

'_Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"You know, we take English courses in school to speak properly, but the celebs in Hollywood or somewhere like that never actually speak properly," Percy randomly commented. I let out a laugh, since it _was_ true.

Percy pulled into the school parking lot, and there were tons of people here already.

**There's chapter 2! Sorry, but I thought this chapter might be long enough. I dunno.**

***-That car...I'm not very good with cars, so I'm just going to say that one ;)**

**So as you know, this chapter is now dedicated to—**

**Percy: MEEE! YEAH!**

**Me: Would you STOP interrupting me?**

**Percy: Sorry…*looks down in shame***

**Me: Do I get to play with Riptide now? **

**Percy: Yes. *hands Riptide in pen form***

**Me: YES! HAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL KILL EVERYONE! *uncaps Riptide and swings it around like crazy***

**Percy: AH! GIVE IT BACK! I SHOULD'VE NEVER AGREED TO THIS! *starts chasing me around while dodging like a skilled ninja***

**RANDOM PERSON: Percy. No wonder you're a Seaweed Brain. *shakes head in disbelief* so anyways, Read & Review! New ideas are appreciated! **

**Me: YOU BETTER READ AND REVIEW! OR I'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND KILL YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**RANDOM PERSON: Imma go help Percy get Riptide back.**

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3!**

**ALMOST FORGOT! Maybe I should do 2 POV'S! Should I stick with good ol' Lexi, or Lexi & Percy, or Lexi & Annabeth? I was thinking more of Lexi & Annabeth...but you choose!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Popular Girls

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 3

Meet the Popular Girls

**I feel like posting another chapter again! Whoopee! **

**Redbubbles99- Thanks for reviewing! Since you're the first to review, this chapter's dedicated to you! I was actually thinking of making Annabeth break Percy's heart, but…Nah. Not gonna spoil, but all I'm going to tell you is that there WILL be drama in the story. HERE'S A FREE COOKIE! :D um…Digital cookie? (:::) A cookie with 6 chocolate chips in perfect rows!**

**RANDOM PERSON: Where'd Percy go?**

**Me: *shrugs* I dunno. He just took Riptide and—**

**Sally: He left. Now who wants cookies? *is holding a platter of blue cookies, fresh out of the oven***

**Me: *mouth watering* ME!**

**RANDOM PERSON: ME TOO!**

**Sally: Only if one of you says the disclaimer! *snickers***

**Me: I already said it last time, you say it…?**

**RANDOM PERSON: Nope! Don't feel like it! **

**Me: DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS AND A COOKIE!**

**RANDOM PERSON: *shrinks back in fear* okay…*gulps* this, *gestures to me* is a girl. Rick Riordan is a man. So it's IMPOSSIBLE for this girl to own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Same with the title, which came from a song title **_**Stupid Liar**_** by BIGBANG, and all the members of BIGBANG are men, and are 20-25 years old. This girl is something under 18. So she can't really own anything except for her own characters and the plot. **

**Me: *claps and nibbles on a cookie* Good job!**

**Sally: I'll leave the platter here and I'll check on Percy. *smiles***

**Me & RANDOM PERSON: *nods*ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

I practically slammed the door shut and ran inside with Percy on my tail. I couldn't afford to be late on the first day of school.

"Schedule for Alexandria Brooklyn and Percy Jackson," I said, more like demanded, but who cares? I wasn't out of breath, but Percy sure was not that he wasn't fit but he had to sprint at his top speed to keep pace with my regular-paced running. The secretary seemed surprised, but nodded and handed me our schedules and locker numbers. Not very surprisingly, our lockers were right next to each other by the time we got there. People shot us odd looks and gossiped.

Probably because we looked older than the freshman, so we're considered new kids too. Probably.

"I hate it when people stare," I huffed angrily, opening my locker to organize my bag so it'd be lighter while I carried it around all day, only taking a break during free period and lunch.

"Same," Percy agreed. Eventually the talking died down, so Percy and I naturally got suspicious, looking to where all the heads were looking at.

Walking down the hallways, were three _stunning _girls.

"Who's that?" I heard one person ask.

"Oh, just the three hottest girls according to all the guys: Piper McLean, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase." replied another.

"Wow."

Whoever said that, I agree 100% big time. Those three made the simplest things _mouth-dropping_. Piper, I assume the one on the left, had brown, choppy hair which was braided down her back elegantly, and her eyes seemed like they couldn't decide on a color, reminding me of a kaleidoscope. She wore a simple teal V-Neck tee, which wasn't too low, worn-out jeans, and leather boots. The blonde one, in my opinion, didn't look like a Thalia, so probably she's Annabeth. She had blonde hair curled like a princess' which fell down mid-back. So jealous of her curls. Light jeans hugged her thin legs pretty good, with a loose white blouse. The only thing that ruined her image, were her startling stormy gray eyes, calculating the best way to do something. The last girl, Thalia, was completely different from her friends. She also had choppy hair like Piper, but hers was shorter and so black it looked almost purple. A strand of hairs were dyed a shocking blue like her eyes, and she wore a black tee that said _DEATH TO BARBIE_ and black jeans, and even black converse high tops like mine.

I glanced at Percy. His mouth was open, forming an 'O', with a tiny bit of drool at the edge of his mouth. Boys these days, gaping like fish.

"Percy, shut your mouth and stop drooling. They're only girls," I said, tearing my gaze away from the three girls making their way to a group of three boys.

"Jealous?" I heard Percy snicker. I bumped him with my shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm not!" I snapped.

Truth be told, I am. They're like angels from heaven. I'm like a cow on a farm. I'm not _fat_, but I got slightly chubby cheeks, and I hate my legs. Those three look like they were born tanned, and I got lame tan lines.

Percy just chuckled. "I got Math first. What do you have?"

"English," I grumbled, locking my locker, "then Math, then Art."

"Just our luck, let's hope we got afternoon classes together," Percy sighed. I nodded, and we parted ways.

* * *

I walked into Mr. Blofis' class and planted myself in a random seat. I noticed two of the girls from earlier come in and sit behind me—pretty sure Thalia and Annabeth.

"…with Luke?" asked Thalia's voice.

"…don't…..I'll…..see…" Annabeth whispered. I only caught a few words. Who's Luke?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Thalia questioned, a little louder.

"Shh!" I heard Annabeth hiss.

"Sorry…" Thalia mumbled. I didn't hear anything after that. Either they stopped their conversation, are texting, or are whispering so quietly I couldn't even HEAR them whisper anything.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it's just that I decided to do Annabeth's POV (I would've waited to see your opinions, but let's just say I get a bit impatient) and MAYBE Percy's POV a little bit. So Chapter 4 will be Annie's—**

**Annabeth: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!**

**Me: AH! Where'd you come from?!**

**Annabeth: Uh—**

**Me: I thought you were wise, Annie!**

**Annabeth: STOP CALLING ME ANNIE OR I WON'T HESITATE TO SKIN YOU ALIVE WITH MY DAGGER!**

**Me: Gross…but then there won't be any Percabeth if you kill me! I won't be able to update the stories!**

**Annabeth: Then stop calling me Annie! *sticks chin in the air like a child***

**Me: *annoyed* Fine, ANNABETH! *sticks tongue out***

**Annabeth: Good little girl! *smirks***

**Me: -_-**

**Annabeth: Review? Please? If you review, you'll inspire this little girl to keep updating, and you'll see Percabeth!**

**Me: I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I'M—**

**Annabeth: *duct tapes my mouth shut* REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE LIKE REDBUBBLES99!**

** Okay then...and now the next person to review will be the TRUE identity of RANDOM PERSON! I'll just put your penname, and you'll be my best friend! :D You can even meet the characters of this story! To top it off, the next chapter will be dedicated to the identity of RANDOM PERSON! :)**

** STAY TUNED! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the New Girl

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 4

Meet the New Girl

**I'M BACK! :D I posted a One-shot a while ago called **_**The Story of Percabeth!**_** And what inspired me was a song called **_**Fiction**_** by another K-POP boy band called BEAST. It's a really beautiful song once you read the translations!**

**xBeth116x- Thanks for your review! Words can't explain how happy I feel right now—I'm just SO HAPPY that I know that there's people out there who want to read my fanfic! That's one of the things that just keep me writing! By the way, if you're reading, is it alright if I use/borrow you for my disclaimers? Just asking, you don't have to say yes.**

**Guest-Thank you for at least reviewing! As long as you like my story, I'm happy! :D**

**Don't hesitate to review, favorite, or follow! If you just want to read, fine by me! I'm just happy that people are letting me know they want me to continue my story, or just by simply reading! About updating, I'm going to try and update as frequently as possible—once a day at the least, because I know how it feels to be waiting for someone to update their fanfic. I can't make any promises though, I'll try my best! **

**ON WITH THE—**

**Percy: WOAH—you forgot something very important missy! *points an accusing finger***

**Me: What did I—YOU'RE BACK! *attacks Percy with a hug***

**Percy: You—AAAAAAAHH!**

_**~:~**_

_**Sorry, we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties.**_

_**Please stand by.**_

_***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***_

_**~:~**_

**Me: Sorry 'bout that, I missed Percy. ANYHOW, I forgot the disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, just Lexi, her parents, and MAYBE a few other characters, but for now, I ONLY OWN LEXI AND HER FAMIILY!**

**Percy: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! *tackles***

**Me: AAAAAAAH!**

_**Sorry, we are—oh screw it! ENJOY!**_

Annabeth's POV

I walked into English class with Thalia. Piper had Math with her boyfriend Jason.

"So are you going to go on that date with Luke?" Thalia asked. I shrugged; Luke was a friend of ours. I never actually thought that he actually liked me.

"I don't know," I replied honestly as I took a seat next to Thalia behind a girl I haven't seen around before. Her dark brown hair was braided over her shoulder so neatly, I envied for it. The girl looked so bored and a bit shy, I wanted to ask her if she was new. "I'll see later on. I might have to take Matthew and Bobby to their soccer practice again."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Thalia asked loudly, clearly in shock. I can understand why though—I usually said yes to these dates, dated the guy for a week, and seeing if I found him worthy to take on a serious relationship with, which was rare. Usually I just dumped them.

"Shh!" I hissed, annoyed. I didn't want her screaming to the world that I didn't know if I should go on a date with a guy.

"Sorry," Thalia mumbled, resting her chin on the desk sleepily. We didn't talk much after that, pretty much because Mr. Blofis just walked through the door. He introduced himself, and began teaching like usual.

* * *

"Did you see the new girl in front of us?" Thalia asked as we packed our things up for the next class, Math.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her if she was new or not, but it was kind of already too late when Mr. Blofis walked in," I answered, slinging my bag over my shoulder and following Thalia to our next class. As we were walking, I noticed the girl from earlier talking to a guy with jet black hair and….

…the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were green like the sea.

Since the girl was smiling, I assumed she knew that guy already, since I've never seen that guy either and he wasn't in our class. I glanced at Thalia. She was staring at the pair too.

"Thinking what I'm thinking Thals?" I smirked. Thalia nodded, and we ducked behind a corner, nearby the two.

"…was strict," the boy said.

"Aw, I got her for Math next! Great vote of confidence, Percy," the girl exclaimed. The boy, I'm guessing Percy, just laughed.

"Hopefully you'll survive the wrath of Mrs. Dodds, I don't know what I'd do without you, Lexi," Percy replied. I raised an eyebrow. They were a couple?

"Shut up, Perce," I guess Lexi was the girl. Interesting….

"Class is going to start soon, we better get going. Who knows what Mrs. Dodds would do to you if you got to class late," Percy snickered.

"Yeah, see ya' Perce," Lexi said, walking off in our direction towards Mrs. Dodds' classroom. Thalia peeked out, and I followed, curiously. Percy was already walking away.

"Well….that was…something," Thalia yawned. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm assuming that they're a couple, since Percy said something cheesy," I responded, walking the exact footsteps Lexi took over to our Math class.

"Well, we can't be sure of that, they could be really close friends, y'know," Thalia pointed out.

I hope so…WAIT—scratch that! My brain went off track! I did NOT just say what I just said! Oh shoot, this never happened before. I've accidently overheard many conversations before involving a boy and a girl, but I've never had THIS kind of feeling before. Besides, I hardly even know the dude; much less should I already have a crush on him! For all I know, he could just be a really sweet guy around Lexi while a jerk around everyone else!

While Mrs. Dodds was assigning everyone a seat for the year, I tried to distract myself by watching everyone take their seats one by one.

"…and Ms. Annabeth Chase, you'll be beside Ms. Alexandria Brooklyn…"

I nodded and walked over to my seat. I noticed that Lexi had stiffened at the sound of her full name, but relaxed soon after.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase," I smiled, wanting to be friends with this girl. Hey, I was kind of interested in where she came from! I have a reason for wanting to become friends with her, thank you very much.

"Lexi Brooklyn," Lexi returned the smile, sticking out her hand. I gladly took it and shook it, and let go immediately after.

"I thought it was Alexandria?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. But apparently it didn't work, because she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"No…" she said carefully, "I prefer Lexi."

"Oh," I nodded as Mrs. Dodds called for the class' attention.

"Now, I put you into rows of 6 each for a reason. You'll be in pairs to work on projects throughout the year. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out who's your partner, juniors," Mrs. Dodds announced. People stood up to look at the rows, some groaning and some quietly shrieking with joy—or annoyance. Apparently Lexi was my partner.

"So I guess we're partners?" Lexi half-smiled at me. For some reason, I just noticed her face more clearly now. Her eyes were a really nice shade of blue, side bangs swept to her right, slightly covering her right eye. She had an Asian face, so according to my smarticle-particles **(A/N: My friends tell me I'm smart, and one told me she wanted to have smarticle-particles like me. Just thought I'd use it XD)**, I assumed her mother was Asian because from what I know, Asian people normally don't have the surname Brooklyn **(not trying to be rude, but I'm pretty sure Brooklyn isn't an Asian surname, unless you're a boy and your dad is, err, let's just say not-Asian)**.

"Yeah," I replied. Well, this will be an interesting year.

…**and FINISHED! When I wrote that, I just imagined the host in Mario Party 8 yelling '**_**…and FINISHED!'**_** ANYWAY, the thing in the brackets about the Brooklyn thing, I was trying to put it so I wouldn't seem like I was being racist. Hopefully you all will understand that! **

**Uh…over dinner today I was thinking about what I should put into this chapter as a small story at the end, but I forgot….hopefully it'll come back to me in the next chapter. **

**I'll see if I'm in the mood to do another one-shot before I go to bed or another chapter of this story after I post this. **

**And as a random thing I wanted to ask…**

_**Who are your favorite artists? As in Music artists?**_

**I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours! Just tell me in a review or something like that. This question is just an optional question, you can just review and not answer if you want, or just read.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: EAVESDROPPERS!

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 5

EAVESDROPPERS!

**Hey guys! It's me again! Last night, I was so proud of myself, posting 4 chapters of this story and 2 one-shots, meaning I posted 6 times in total! :D I know it might not sound like much, but it kind of does mean a lot to me, after all, it WAS a lot of work for me.**

**Percy: You sound like you're pushing yourself hard.**

**Me: So what? I still get my homework done! **

**Percy: True….**

**Me: Want a brownie? *munching on a brownie***

**Percy: Are they blue? *hopeful***

**Me: Uh….*quickly checks* …they have blue icing! **

**Percy: GIMME SOME! *lunges for a brownie***

**Me: AAAAAHHH! *falls over* YOU FAT PIG! GET OFF!**

**Percy: GIVE ME THE BROWNIE OR I SHALL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! **

**RANDOM PERSON (a.k.a xBeth116x): …and while they fight over a brownie, enjoy the story! :D**

Lexi's POV

~(The end of English Class w/Mr. Blofis)~

I packed my stuff and hurried out after most of the class had already filed out. I didn't want to be trampled over by a bunch of other teenagers who want to escape the class the second the bell rung, signaling that period 1 was over.

I spotted Percy walking through the halls, so I decided to stop him to ask him how his class went.

"Hey Percy," I said, walking over to him.

"Hey Lex," Percy shoved a textbook and a binder into his bag, zipping it back up. "How was English?"

"It was….fine. Mr. Blofis was actually not that strict," I shrugged with a smile. I noticed 2 figures rush behind a corner—a blonde girl and a girl with short, choppy black hair.

Hmmm….who could that be?

"Lucky, Mrs. Dodds is assigned us partners for the year, and I'm stuck with that Piper girl," Percy grumbled, "she's so strict too!"

"Aw, I got her for Math next! Great vote of confidence, Percy," I exclaimed. Percy just laughed.

"Hopefully you'll survive the wrath of Mrs. Dodds, I don't know what I'd do without you, Lexi," Percy replied, grinning.

"Shut up, Perce," I said. I didn't want people to think we were a couple just because he said that, I only loved him as a brother, and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way too. I told Mom and Dad that, and I swore they seemed a little disappointed. Sure, Percy's sweet and *cough*handsome*cough*, I just see him as a brother.

"Class is going to start soon, we better get going. Who knows what Mrs. Dodds would do to you if you got to class late," Percy snickered. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways. I didn't want to find out what Mrs. Dodds would do if I were late either.

"Yeah, see ya' Perce," I said, and we parted ways. I turned a corner, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same two figures from earlier peek out from the corner. Honestly, if you want to be a spy when you grow up, learn some skills!

* * *

I arrived to class, relieved that I came on time. The girls from earlier, whom I recognized as Annabeth and Thalia, came in about 10 seconds after me. Why were they spying on me and Percy…..? I tuned out of Mrs. Dodds' speech about assigning seats and partners for the year, until she called my name to sit next to some guy Mitchell.

"….and Ms. Annabeth Chase, you'll be beside Ms. Alexandria Brooklyn…."

I instantly stiffened at the sound of my full name—not that I hated it, I was just uncomfortable being called Alexandria, while all my life people called me Lexi. When Annabeth sat down, she turned to me and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase," she smiled.

"Lexi Brooklyn," I returned the smile, sticking out my hand for her to shake. What? Just trying to be polite here! She gladly shook my hand and let go after.

"I thought it was Alexandria?" Annabeth asked, sounding convincingly innocent. I raised a questioning eyebrow. She might fool others, but people have always played this trick on me back at home, since they always eavesdropped in on Percy and mine's conversation. They teased us for acting like a couple, when we're just best friends.

"No…" I said carefully, "I prefer Lexi."

"Oh."

"Now, I put you into rows of 6 each for a reason. You'll be in pairs to work on projects throughout the year. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out who's your partner, juniors," Mrs. Dodds announced. Everyone stood, looking at the rows. After figuring it all out, Annabeth beside me was my partner. At least she's my partner, instead of that…._Mitchell_. Just by looking at him, you could tell he was a jock. But from what I've learnt, not all jocks are players. Back in San Francisco, most of my guy friends were jocks, but they weren't exactly players. They chose a girl they loved, and stayed with them in a serious relationship.

"So I guess we're partners?" I half-smiled at Annabeth. I didn't really feel like being partners, or even friends, with a girl who just eavesdropped in on my conversation with a childhood friend on purpose. In fact, I don't think I would ever be in the mood to be, unless she eavesdropped by accident and happened to listen in 'till the end because…it sounded interesting maybe?

"Yeah," Annabeth responded, as we both turned our attention back to Mrs. Dodds, who was busy lecturing everyone about getting their homework in on time, or we'll get detention, and if more than half the class doesn't finish their homework in time, the whole class would have to stay in for detention. MAN THAT SUCKS!

Math passed, mostly because I fell asleep during the longest-lecture-ever about…something. Annabeth shook me awake about seconds after the bell rung, which I was grateful for, because without her, I would've slept there for eternity.

"Lexi, wake up!" Annabeth hissed. I lifted my head groggily, annoyed. "Class will start soon, and Mrs. Dodds assigned us homework," she handed me a small piece of paper, page numbers and question numbers scribbled in her neat handwriting. J-E-A-L-O-U-S!

"You've got to be kidding me!" I snatched the paper from Annabeth and shoved it into my pocket and packed up quickly, not wanting to be late for Art, one of my favorite subjects. Percy would have Marine Biology now, knowing his love for it. Why he takes it, is a mystery to me.

"See you later," Annabeth said, walking in a different direction as we exited the classroom side-by-side.

"Yeah, see you," I grunted, half-running and half-walking to my next class.

**DA DA DA DA DAAAA! Next chapter's going to be Percy's POV, because I think I got it laid out in my mind. I'm not sure when Percabeth fluff with show up, but it might be soon. **

**I originally planned to post this chapter a while ago, but I ended up finishing my math homework while working on this chapter and even starting my English homework, so OOPS! Got off-track! :O**

**Percy: That's not good. Your fans, if you have any, would be disappointed.**

**Me: That's not very nice! *folds arms glaring at him***

**Percy: *sticks tongue out* **

**Me: *gasp* YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!**

**Percy: OH YES I DID!**

**Me & Percy: *starts arguing***

**R.P. (xBeth116x): This never gets old…*dramatic sigh***

**EVERYONE: DID YOU ENJOY?! REVIEW IF YOU CAN! **

**Oh, before I forget, the answer to my question for me from the last chapter is pretty much only K-Pop bands, because THEY'RE AWESOME! They include BIGBANG, BEAST, 2NE1, and BTOB. There's more, just I have few songs from them, while from the ones I listed I basically have all. **

**My favorite American/Canadian artists are probably Austin Mahone, Marianna's Trench, Taylor Swift (her older songs), and Nickelback. I DO like a few others; just they're probably not my favorite. **

**GOOD DAY! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Such a Fool Sometimes

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 6

Such a Fool Sometimes

**Hi guys, how are you doing? I don't feel like doing a one-shot, so I decided to update this story. I'm going to be a bit cruel to my character in this story…teeheehee….*evil smile*…but I'm still deciding on what to do with the stars of this story. Any ideas you got, feel free to contribute some!**

**By the way, I'm not getting a lot of reviews, which makes myself kind of disappointed and also makes myself if I should improve on anything…but the fact that so many people are reading this makes me happy! **

**I also have another idea for a story I might post later on, once I get to the middle of this one. Hopefully I won't lose my idea, because personally, I think it's pretty good. **

**Anyway, ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

So I naturally tripped coming into one of my favorite subjects, Marine Biology. Great…

Luckily I caught myself before I hit face-first to the floor, but unfortunately the whole class just HAD to be there before me, so everyone started laughing at me. Why does all the embarrassing stuff happen to me? Tripping over my own feet, stumbling on the steps even though I was going up/down slowly, falling off my chair because I was tilting on one side too far…

"It's very kind of you to join us, Mr. Jackson," said the teacher, though I could tell she was holding in a snicker, "but next time, try entering more quietly so you would not disrupt the class, so because of that, you have detention with me during after school."

That sent everyone into fits of laughter, and my jaw hitting the ground to bedrock. _Detention because I freaking' tripped?_ What kind of a teacher does that? Huh? You tell me!

I sighed and plopped myself into a seat at the front. But on the bright side, that blonde Annabeth wasn't here, so she didn't see me trip foolishly….

OH SH—did I _really_ just say that?

Great, just GREAT…I naturally trip on the way coming in, I get detention, then because of my stupid, blabbering , mouth, I just admitted—_SHUT UP!_ An annoying voice at the back of my mind barked. Oh gee, thanks, could've told me to shut up earlier, random voice.

I shook my head, shaking myself out of my little la-la land, and tried to focus my mind on the questions the teacher was asking.

Third period passed quickly and easily, which I was grateful for, because by the end people seemed to have forgotten about my clumsiness not too long ago, and were absorbed in complaining about the amount of homework we got.

Its high school, what do you expect, 100+ days of homework-free nights, even though that'd be AWESOME?

I walked out of class, and met Lexi at our lockers. She just closed & locked her locker when she finally noticed me.

"Hey," I said, opening my locker and shoving my books in it and filling my bag with the other stuff I need for the rest of the day.

"Hey," Lexi leaned against the locker, her eyes drifting off to something, or _someone_ behind me. "How was Marine Biology?"

"Alright, but I just HAD to make a complete fool out of myself by tripping over my own feet at the start. To top it all off, everyone in the class was already there, and I just earned myself detention for tripping," I muttered. Lexi laughed, completely amused.

"I'd pay to see that," she snickered. I had to strangle the urge to hit her in the head with the textbook I was shoving into my locker. What? She might be my best friend, but she can really get on my nerves and be a complete immature child sometimes. Don't you ever feel like that around your best friends?

"Shut up. How was Art?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. Seriously, I did NOT (and will NEVER) feel like talking about how clumsy I was sometimes in public AND home.

"Fun, got to draw something off the top of our heads, so I drew the ocean," Lexi smiled, obviously pleased with herself. Let me tell you something about Lexi: She is the BEST artist I've ever known in the 16 years I've lived. The one thing she really excels at is drawing the ocean with the sun setting in the background. I swear, she could make millions out of that drawing.

"You always do," I shut my locker, and we headed to the cafeteria. I held the door open like a gentlemen, and when I closed the door, we just stood there like idiots, the tables full with different kinds of people—jocks, Barbie dolls, nerds & geeks, and the popular kids.

I wonder where I would fit in.

Jocks, no thanks, I don't think I'd consider myself a jock if I only join the swim team. The next one, obviously NOT, I AM NOT A DOLL. Nerds and geeks…I can be smart sometimes, but most of the time, according to Lexi, I can be REALLY dumb, in fact SO DUMB, it's just so irritating to explain the most simplest things to me. Popular kids, I hardly knew anyone here, and I doubt they'd know me, so obviously that's crossed off the list.

"Just our luck," Lexi grumbled, "back at home there was always a table we'd sit at with the others. Now they're all occupied, and I don't feel like eating on the floor."

"We don't really have much of a choice, do we?" I asked, glancing at her. She sighed a little dramatically, but nodded.

"Lexi!"

I turned my head towards the voice. There was Annabeth Chase, jogging over to us. I felt my face heat up—hold on, how does Lexi already know her?

"Hi," Lexi said. I gave her a look saying, _what did I miss?_ She just mouthed back, _tell you later._

"Lexi, if you don't have anywhere to sit, you're welcomed to sit with me and my friends. We always have some room, so you can bring…" Annabeth looked at me and was about to say something, but stopped herself and hesitated.

"Percy," I said.

"…over to our table," Annabeth offered. Lexi and I locked eyes, having a silent conversation. Knowing her for 13 years, I could pretty much read her expressions easily.

_Should we?_

I shrugged, _if you want to. I mean, it IS better than not getting an invitation. How often do you get an offer from a popular kid?_

_Not often…okay. _"We'd love to," Lexi answered. Annabeth glanced from Lexi to me, obviously trying to figure out what was going on during that small silence with her stormy gray eyes calculating our every move and facial expression.

"Alright, c'mon, our table's at the back," Annabeth finally responded after 30 seconds, and lead us to her table of friends.

**And I guess I'll stop there for now! Whoopee! 2 chapters on a school day! Probably not the best, but it's better than not updating at all!**

**Anyway, I just wanted to share with you how I got this idea: I've been reading A LOT (and by a lot, I mean A LOT) of Percabeth stories, and most of them involved Percy being the bad boy, player, or just the popular hot guy, falling in love with Annabeth, the smart, geeky, pretty new girl. I didn't come across any where it was flipped; Annabeth being the beautiful, play**_**girl**_**, or the popular one and Percy being the new kid, unpopular, and cute/handsome. So I wanted to try out writing this idea out as my very first fanfic. **

**Like before, how I said I have a new idea now, I have to write it down and when I have the time, start writing out the story and when this one has more chapters, I'll just post one chapter of the new story every time I write a new chapter to this story. **

**If this is the way I'm going to do things, it might take longer than usual to update this story, so when this happens I'll tell you all, and hopefully you'll keep in mind then, that I'm writing 2 stories, posting only one story though.**

**It'll happen probably in two days, since tomorrow I might only get the chance to write ONE chapter. **

**Percy: I'm excited for the new story.**

**Me: Me too! HIGH-FIVE, BUDDY!**

**Percy: GLADLY! *high fives* Can you tell me what the new story is about? *puppy dog face***

**Me: *being the one who cannot resist that face* IF you give me Riptide.**

**Percy: NO WAY! Remember last time I gave you it? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!**

**Me: WELL SOR-RY, IF I'M NOT EXPERIENCED!**

**Percy: WELL—**

**R.P (xBeth116x): OH WILL YOU JUST SHHUUUUUUT UP?! I'm trying to do something in peace here!**

**Me & Percy: *starts arguing in the next room***

**R.P (xBeth116x): *face palm* you know what, just review if you can. I'm going to shut those two up and catch some sleep. *leaves***


	7. Chapter 7: Confused

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 7

Confused

**Hi everyone! So, last chapter I told you I had an idea in mind for a new story. I already have a summary in mind, so here it is:**

***To Save a Kingdom***

**Perseus, the Prince of Rome, would do anything to keep the kingdom from falling.**

**To save the kingdom, he must travel east, according to Juno.**

**So does that mean he would marry a girl from the rivalry kingdom just to save his home?**

**DEMIGODS! A BIT OOC!**

**How does it sound? I'm only going to give the summary and that's it. **

**Percy: Sounds….AWESOME!**

**Me: Really? Aw…**

**Percy: *realizes something* YOU FORGOT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT, MISSY! *gasps***

**Me: I for—WHAT, OH MY GODS, I DID!**

**Percy: Told ya' so! *smirks***

**Me: I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! I'm so STUPID! **

**Percy: Duh…**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Percy: Duh…**

**Me: *becomes angry***

**Percy: JUST SAY THE DISCLAIMER! GEEZ!**

**Me: *grumbling* fine…I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus characters. They all belong to Mr. Rick Riordan! If they belonged to me, which will happen in…something like 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999 999+ years, or NEVER, there'd be more Percabeth fluff! :D**

**Percy: What's Percabeth? *honestly doesn't know***

**Me: Perseus…..I will…..*face palm* YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST DEMIGOD IN THE HISTORY OF STUPID DEMIGODS!**

**Percy: *confused***

**Me: NEVERMIND! Enjoy the chapter!**

Lexi's POV

I followed Annabeth over to her table of friends with Percy trailing behind. I quickly glanced back; I could've sworn his cheeks were had a hint of red.

"Who're they?" asked a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes, similar to Thalia's.

"Guys, this is Lexi and Percy. Lexi and Percy, these are my friends, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Luke," Annabeth replied **(A/N: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are NOT related in this.)**.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

I smiled shyly and plopped my bag down, beside an empty seat and across from the dude Leo. Percy sat next to Leo.

"Are you two new? I haven't seen you around before, and since one of you is Annie's partner, you're obviously not freshman," Luke frowned. His face looked kind of mischievous…like you were supposed to be careful around this guy.

Percy scoffed, "no DUH! We're OBVIOUSLY freshman if one of us is Annabeth's partner!" I snorted by accident. DANG IT! I sound like a pig now! What are next, _hey, are you a pig? _MOO! _What's wrong with you? _MOOthing!

"Okay, okay, geez, no need to be feisty," Luke murmured, going back to his sub. So…nobody realized I snorted? YES! THANK YOU—

"Lexi, are you hiding something? Everyone knows and heard you snort."

—Captain Obvious.

"I'm pretty sure I know too," I grumbled, shoving rice into my mouth. Everyone else stayed quiet—or rather whispered—for the rest of lunch.

Annabeth's POV

After lunch, I had History with Luke, Percy, and Lexi.

"Have you decided yet?" Luke whispered, while Percy and Lexi hurried ahead, talking quietly about something. I hope it wasn't about me.

"Um…" I hesitated. Did I really want to go on that date with Luke? Sure, Luke's really handsome and all, but…personally, I only see him as a brother-like friend. Plus, if I dump him, I couldn't risk breaking off our friendship too. "I would, but…"

"I'm not good enough?" Luke suddenly asked, his eyes narrowing at me.

"N-No! It's just—"

"Just what, Annabeth?" Luke demanded angrily, "you could date like, 50 other guys, but you turn ME down?"

"Luke! Just listen—"

"Just shut up, Annabeth, if you aren't going to give me a proper answer, don't tell me any excuses why you can't go out on a simple date with me," Luke spat, sprinting ahead. Great job, Annabeth, you wanted to explain this whole 'friendship' situation, and you end up losing him.

But Luke's attitude right there…he was acting selfish, kind of. Oh screw it, just to get Luke back on his good side, I'll just say yes. I ran into class and sat in the desk beside him.

"Luke, I'll give you a proper answer: Yes, I will go on this date with you," I hissed. Luke's head snapped up, his eyes softening.

"Really?" he grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Yes," I forced a smile back.

"'kay, meet you at your house tonight?"

"That is, if I don't have to take Matthew and Bobby to their soccer practice again."

Luke nodded, and kissed me on the cheek. I looked behind us.

Percy was staring, directly at us. His jaw was set and his eyes were dark, like the ocean inside those orbs darkened with a storm approaching. When he noticed me looking, he quickly turned to Lexi, his back to me.

Was he jealous?

I suddenly felt a rush of….regret washing over me. Why am I feeling this? Percy's just a new kid, and when all the guys look jealous about me agreeing to go on a date with another, I didn't feel anything. Lexi suddenly looked up and glanced from me to Percy, and stood up to give Percy a hug.

I was completely confused now—was they a couple or just really close friends, or just friends there to comfort each other? Shoot…

Am I, Annabeth Chase, who dated a ton of guys, confused about love?

**DUN DUN DUUUUUHH! Annabeth's confused! OH MY GODS SHE IS! AAAAH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! She's feeling regret about saying yes to Luke's date, jealous about Lexi and Percy having a strong bond! ANNABETH CHASE IS CONFUSED-okay, maybe it's not that big of a deal...**

**Anyways, I've decided I'm going to start writing my new story, **_**To Save a Kingdom**_** either today or tomorrow, but not necessarily post any chapters YET. Once I get a few more chapters up on this story and finish at least a few chapters of the new story, I'll start posting it.**

**Can't make any promises though! **

**Now, I have to finish up an assignment for school and some other homework stuff before I post another chapter. Bye!**

**Review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Kill Anyone, Perce

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 8

Don't Kill Anyone, Perce

**OH. EM. GEE. I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A DAY. I made a personal goal that I'd update once every day, and I've already failed it. NOOOO! Also, I've noticed that nearly 2000 people had read this fanfic! I AM happy about that, just a little sad that I only got like, 9 followers, 8 favorites, and 10 reviews (WOOT WOOT!). Maybe I'm a little crazy in the head, but this IS my first fanfic…**

**BIG FAT COOKIES TO ALL WHO HAD FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, REVIEWED, AND SUPPORTED ME! YEAH! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (They aren't big but…they'll do!)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to say this? I. DO. NOT. OWN. PERCY. JACKSON. AND. THE. FREAKING. OLYMPIANS. I am just a crazy fan girl who's overly obsessed! I only own poor Lexi, her family, and some dude whose coming soon or now! OKAY? Okay. :)**

Percy's POV

I watched as Luke leaned over to kiss Annabeth's cheek. I quietly scowled, and turned my back on them. If they were going in smooch until the teacher comes, I better not watch. If I did, consider Luke's life on the line.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked with her head down and focused on the sketch she was busying herself with.

"Them," I scoffed, frowning. Lexi looked up and glanced between _them_ and me.

"Oh."

She stood up and pulled me into a sisterly hug. I hugged her back, glad that I was friends with this girl. She could tell if something was wrong by just looking to where I said. She could tell if something was wrong by just one look at my face.

Scratch all that; she could even tell if something was wrong without even _looking_!

"Don't murder anyone yet. It's only the first day," she whispered in my ear, pulling away from the hug. I smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Got it."

Right at that moment, our history teacher came in and introduced herself as Ms. McPink (**A/N: My history teacher REALLY likes the color pink, so we can call her Ms. McPink xD)**. Wow. Nice name. That must be an embarrassing surname for a boy, if she has a brother.

Ms. McPink announced that we were going to be studying Greek Mythology, which I EXCELLED at ALL THE TIME. I glanced at Lexi, and she grinned.

This was going to be _so_ easy.

Annabeth's POV

Greek Mythology, really? Not that I have a problem with it, it's just that it's the EASIEST subject for me! I looked at Luke. He was smirking; I knew it was easy for him too. I took the risk to quickly take a look over my shoulder at Percy and Lexi, expecting them to groan like everyone else, but they had permanent grins etched on their faces.

So we got four experts in this class, huh? Unless they were grinning like there was no tomorrow for no reason.

"So I will assign you partners to work on a project: You and your partner will have to choose two gods or goddesses or both, and research them, compare them, and what kind of relationship they have," Ms. McPink explained, "And so the pairs are Mike Wood and Penny Smith…."

I fiddled with the ringlets of my hair, eager to hear who I was paired with.

"…Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, Alexandria Brooklyn and Grover Underwood…"

"…Luke Castellan and Rachel Dare…"

I heard lots of shouts of joy and groans of annoyance. Personally, I'm glad that I got to be with Percy. That means I could find more about him and Lexi. But Luke…he was paired up with his ex-girlfriend from last year. I turned my head to face him. What I found surprised me.

Luke's face had no trace of sadness.

Instead, it was blank.

I mean, for me it IS pretty hard to read Luke's face, but I swear his face was just BLANK.

Lexi's POV

Hm…I wonder who this Grover guy was. Luckily we didn't have to start our project today, but just to decide on the gods/goddesses we were going to research. Percy and I had special interest in Poseidon, so I know we're both going to do Poseidon and someone else.

"You're Lexi, right?"

I turned toward the voice. There stood a boy slightly taller than me with pale skin and a bad case of acne. He had curly brown hair, sometimes depending on the angle they could even look like mini horns sprouting on the top of his head.

"Yeah," I smiled, assuming it was Grover. I looked around quickly, noticing that Percy had already gone over to Annabeth.

"Did you decide on a god or goddess? I'm probably going to choose Dionysus," Grover said.

"Uh…probably Poseidon," I grinned at the thought, "he's my favorite of the twelve."

"Cool," Grover shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "so…I'm going to start researching about Dionysus tonight."

"I'll research a bit about Poseidon, then."

"Okay."

The rest of the day passed in a flash, and I was now sitting at Percy's apartment since my parents and his parents were going out.

"Who're you doing for the project?" Percy asked, nibbling on a blue chocolate cookie his mom baked not too long ago. Man, I need her recipe, it tastes like heaven.

"I'm going to start researching Poseidon and Grover's going to start on Dionysus. Speaking of him, he's not a bad guy actually," I said, "what about you?"

"I actually wanted to start researching today with Annabeth, but she said she couldn't," Percy grumbled, "I think she's going on a date with Luke, from what I've heard."

"Sucks."

"Yeah," Percy sighed, swallowing the last of his cookie and reaching for another, "I'm doing Poseidon and she's doing Athena."

"Copycat, I'm doing Poseidon," I snickered, bumping him with my shoulder.

"Hey! Ms. McPink didn't say anything about choosing different Olympians!" Percy cried. It was his turn to smirk, knowing that he kind of won the mini argument.

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath, folding my arms and turning my attention back onto the TV which was screaming about the news.

"Want to go out for dinner? Mom and Dad said we could," Percy said after a moment of silence.

"Sure, we could explore the city too," I grinned, getting up and opening the door that connected his apartment to mine **(let's say those exist if they don't)**.

"Come back in 5, we're leaving soon," Percy stretched and stood up, waddling to the kitchen.

"Gotcha."

**AND TA-DA! I tried to make this chapter long, but it probably isn't. SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE WHILE! I was listening to a bit of music, so sometimes I got a little distracted trying to write this. If I made any mistakes, I'll try and fix it because I'm too lazy to proofread it :P**

**So I noticed that it's been 8 chapters and it's only been 1 day in the story. Oops. I think I'm going a little slow, so I'm just going to try and speed it up. **

**About my new fanfic, I haven't even started writing it, so…yeah. I'm slow and lazy. I'm going to try and post another chapter about this, because the plot of the next chapter is pretty much fresh in my mind, and I want to get it all down before it gets washed away by another thought.**

**Review?**

**Or at least read?**

**Please?**

**Pretty Please?**


	9. Chapter 9: An Excuse Saves Me

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 9

An Excuse Saves Me

**I AM BACK WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! YEAH! **

**Percy: I AM BACK WITH A BRAND NEW…cookie? *holds a cookie***

**Me: Copy cat. *is mad***

**Percy: WHY AM I HOLDING A—A—DISGUSTING LOOKING COOKIE? IT'S NOT BLUE!**

**Me: That cookie looks delicious, buddy. I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Percy: IT'S NOT FRANKING BLUE!**

**Frank: Did somebody call me? *comes out of nowhere***

**Me: Percy did *points at***

**Percy: GET YOUR FRANKING BUTT INTO THE FRANKING BOOK, FRANK!**

**Frank: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU! *turns into a crow and starts pecking at Percy's head nonstop***

**Percy: I WILL KILL YOUR FRANKING BUTT, FRANK! *uncaps Riptide and fights Frank whose now a bear***

**Me: *face palm* Anyway, I don't own anything here except for myself and the plot. I've also taken Lexi and her family and a mysterious dude hostage as my characters. HEE HEE HEE!**

**Percy: FRANK, GET YOUR FRANKING BUTT OVER HERE!**

Percy's POV

Lexi appeared outside of our apartments at 6:30 pm on the dot. I loved it when she did that. She's never late or too early, just at the right time. That's the good thing about expecting her to be somewhere. She's always there on the spot.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, want to go for Chinese?" she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets

"Of course," I grinned. We walked in silence into the elevator, out of the lobby, and out of the building. I opened the car door like a gentleman for her.

"Geez, I can open the door myself, you know," Lexi joked, but I knew she liked the fact that she didn't have to reach out and open the door herself.

"Yeah, yeah, just get in there," I slammed the door after she got in and jogged to the driver's side and slid in, starting the car.

"There's a restaurant down the street to fulfill our needs," Lexi said after we got on the road.

"Okay."

* * *

"Table for two," I said to the lady at the front. She nodded.

"Follow me please," she said, swiftly guiding us to a booth across from a table occupied by a boy with sandy hair and a girl with blonde hair falling in beautiful ringlets. "Could I get you any drinks to start with?"

"Sprite for me," I said.

"I'll just stick with the tea," Lexi smiled politely. The lady nodded and walked away. Oh Lexi, she and her obsession with tea. She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it, grinning. "I love tea."

"That's probably the thousandth time you told me that, Lex," I chuckled, opening up the menu. The lady came back and dropped off my can of sprite and a tall plastic cup with ice cubes and a straw inside. Perfect.

Annabeth's POV

Two people sat in the booth beside the table me and Luke sat at. I quickly looked, and my mind told me they were Lexi and Percy. So are they actually a couple?

"Sprite for me."

"I'll just stick with the tea."

Luke waved his hand in front of my face, with an annoyed look on his face.

"You're looking at the new kids, aren't you? Well, face the truth: the two are probably dating, and what's better than dating a guy like me?" Luke smirked. I forced a small laugh.

Selfish.

"Nothing," I answered, swirling my coke. Lexi and Percy were having a quiet conversation, a few laughs escaping their lips every so often. If only Luke and I could have a peaceful time like Percy and Lexi… I was so busy daydreaming and watching them talk and order, that I hadn't even noticed that Luke was getting even more annoyed and pissed when our orders arrived.

"Annabeth, why are you looking there?" Luke growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I shuddered. Who knows what he'll do if I manage to piss him off even more, but…he wouldn't hit a girl…right?

"Looking where? I was just admiring the architecture of this place, it's so amazing…" I began talking aimlessly about how the building was so well built, thought they could've fixed couple of things to make it even better if it was even possible. Letting my mouth and brain take over, my eyes focused on Luke. His shoulders relaxed when I started spouting random facts of architecture. Sometimes, random things you use as an excuse for what you're actually doing come in handy in times like these.

"Alright, alright Annie," I tensed when he said _Annie_…I hated it.

"Yeah?" I sipped my coke.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold," Luke chuckled, digging into the plates of food. I smiled to myself, relieved that he wasn't mad anymore.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin after the feast. I ate more than I usually eat, which meant I felt like I was close to exploding. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Lexi was sitting by herself, holding a cup of what I think is tea. Her feet were propped up to her right, so her body was facing our direction, but her head was turned. I guess Percy was gone to the washroom or something like that.

"How was the food?" Luke asked, "I would've went for fancy stuff, but I felt like Chinese food tonight."

"It's fine, really. I felt like eating Chinese too," I replied. What felt like several minutes later, I heard a chair being placed close to mine. Luke had gotten up and moved his chair. His hand moved up to my chin and he leaned forward…

Lexi's POV

I was drinking my tea until I saw the dude across from us move his chair next to the girl. Wait…if I remember correctly…that's Annabeth and Luke? What're they doing here and why had I not noticed them earlier? Shoot…Percy's not going to be a happy man. The love birds stared at each other when Luke lifted Annabeth's chin and they kissed.

Oh Luke, you know you're signing your death contract, right?

Percy came out of the blue and sat across from me, completely oblivious to the fact that his so-called _crush_ and rival were half-making out nearby.

"I'll get a waiter to get the…" Percy's voice faltered. I looked up from staring at my tea over to my best friend. His eyes had darkened to a darker shade of green, as if it washed away the beautiful ocean that had once been in the realm of his orbs. He clenched his fists on the table, pursing his lips. With his leather jacket, a white tee, dark jeans, and that expression, you could say he looked pretty scary. I pulled my knees closer to my chest like he was going to lash his anger out on me.

So you might ask why Percy so against with Annabeth and Luke. My answer is a story he told me on the car ride here of how the detention he got went after school.

_Third Person_

_Percy walked into the room where his detention was to be held. Remembering what had happened to get him here, he shook his head a little mad that such a stupid and simple fall cost him detention. _

"_Mr. Jackson, your seat in right here," the teacher said, pointing to a specific seat. Oh joy, he thought, they even made seating plans to put me in the centre of the classroom. Percy planted himself in the seat, his head falling down to hit the surface of the desk with a soft thump. _

"_No sleeping in detention!" the teacher barked angrily, shuffling some papers. Percy groaned and lifted his head. Just then, someone rushed in._

"_I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Helston, I had to go to football practice and—"_

"_NO EXCUSES, MR. CASTELLAN! Take your rightful place right there!" Mr. Helston pointed to a seat in the corner. Percy bit his lip from bursting into fits of laughter. In a corner, really, is Luke that bad?_

"_Yes, Mr. Helston," Luke grumbled, dropping his bag beside the seat in the corner._

"_Now I must pick up some papers. Hopefully you two will know not to destroy the room…" Mr. Helston stood up and left, even locking the door behind him. Is Luke REALLY that troubled, they had to lock him in the room? Percy asked Luke just that, earning a deadly glare._

"_Shut your mouth, Jackson. They just assume we're going to trash the place," Luke spat angrily. _

"_Woah, it was a simple question, Luke," Percy held up his heads in defense, wondering why Luke had such bad temper, or if he was just in a bad mood._

"_If you're going to keep snapping at me for why my desk is in the corner, I'll spill the beans to Annabeth," Luke threatened mischievously. Percy's eyes widened. How did Luke know Percy had a crush on Annabeth? Was it that obvious?_

"_How do I know? Gee, half the school is buzzing about it," Luke chuckled, "it's almost like Annabeth's the only oblivious one. She always notices when boys are crushing on her, but now…who knows why she hasn't realized you are too."_

_Percy did NOT need Luke to be threatening about telling his crush he liked her. He already had enough going on, yet Luke decides to be added to the list of his problems going on. Percy was planning on telling Annabeth about his feelings soon when he got to know her well enough, and Luke just had to ruin it all. It was quite obvious that Luke wanted to have Annabeth all to himself._

"_Give up on Annabeth, she's already chosen me," Luke leaned back into his seat, "with her wrapped around my finger, she won't even notice you anymore, even if you're history partners, and I'll make sure of that."_

"_Selfish jock," Percy grumbled. He was hoping Luke wouldn't hear, but unfortunately he did. _

"_What'd you say, Jackson?" Luke immediately rose from his chair._

"_You're a selfish person, you know that? You just want Annabeth all to yourself, not caring about others! If you want her all to yourself, why are you still with Rachel on the stupid project? If I were you, I'd ask the teacher to switch partners to the point the teacher gives in!" Percy yelled, frustrated. Luke glared daggers at Percy. _

_If Luke did what Percy just said, it'd ruin his own plan…_

_The two argued back and forth, until they heard the door being unlocked. They sat back down, glaring at each other. If looks could kill, the room would be filled with blood. _

Back to Lexi…

…and that's why he's so against them. He knew what Luke could be capable of, and I guess Percy's protective of his loved ones and crushes, even if they were girls he hardly knew.

Third Person for 11 words

_If Luke did what Percy said, it'd ruin his own plan…_

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUHHHH! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, so I made this a-little-longer-than-usual chapter for you, readers! **

**The last Third Person thing, Luke indeed has a plan. What plan? Not going to tell ya'!**

**THANKS TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL:**

**Redbubbles99, xBeth116x, onedoesnotsimplychoseausername, Guest, AlexisTheAwesome, BookReaderIsReadingBooks, DragonClan, froz3nt3rs, Mr, Dak rain12, LiveOrDiexx, and Kylie Smith 2! **

**I'm going to take your advices—I'll stop putting A/N's in the middle of the chapters and I'll try to make the chapters a little longer! **

**Review pretty please?**

**I'd love to get some ideas for the story!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fears, Boy Troubles, Lexi

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 10

Fears, Boy Troubles, Lexi

**TA-DA! Chapter 10 is right before your eyes! Since it IS the weekend, I might get more chapters up for—**

**Percy: I stuffed Frank's franking butt back into the books. *smiles proudly***

**Me: Uh…okay then?**

**Percy: Aren't glad? Frank was so close to franking murdering me! **

**Me: What kind of a word is **_**franking**_**?**

**Percy: A brand new word in the **_**Percy Jackson **_**Vocabulary. **

**Me: Nice…?**

**Percy: I COMMAND YOU TO SAY THE FRANKING DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: You're obsessed with the word, aren't you?**

**Percy: Nope! **

**Me: LIAR LIAR PANTS ON…GREEK FIRE! **

**Percy: Wow, that—that's just so franking pathetic, I don't even know the number it reaches on the pathetic bar.**

**Me: *gasps* I HATE YOU!**

**Percy: I HATE YOU TOO, I'M SO FRANKING GLAD YOU DON'T OWN ME!**

**Me: If I owned you and your fellow demigod friends, you and Annabeth wouldn't be where you are right now.**

**Percy: Oh, you mean in—**

**Me: SHUT UP! Enjoy! :)**

—**you and I've noticed—**

**Me: Oh gee, great. **

Third Person POV

Lexi followed Percy out the door after they paid for their meals. Percy was just so pissed off right now; he was just pissed off to the limit. Lexi stayed a careful distance from Percy, in case he decided anything that was close to him. To him, Annabeth seemed oblivious to the fact that Luke wanted her all to himself, yet he hasn't complained a bit to the history teacher that he was paired up with his ex, as Percy and Lexi had heard from the bystanders.

Could they be planning something?

"Should I drive?" Lexi asked from behind. Percy turned, noticing that she kept a distance with a slightly frightened look on her face. Percy dropped whatever was scary on his face.

"Sure," he fished the keys from his pocket and tossed it to her. Suddenly, she screamed and covered her eyes, letting the keys crash to the pavement. Alarmed, Percy rushed over.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his childhood friend. When she didn't answer, he looked around. Then, he spotted a license plate read _666 A9D_*****. Percy sighed, relieved that it wasn't anything big. It was only her fear of the number 666, or—

Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia******, fear of the number 666. Why she was scared of it, long story short:

Lexi, at the age of 6 in 2006, was kidnapped once from walking back to the apartment in San Francisco from a friend's house. Of course, she was accompanied by her father, though her father had to fetch something, so she was waiting for him, then she was kidnapped.

A day later, her parents had already phoned the police, freaking out about their missing daughter. The kidnappers, both men, threatened to kill Lexi on the 6th of June, so the date would be 06/06/06, if Lexi's dad did not appear at a certain destination with $100, 000. The thing is, the kidnappers had written it out on cardboard, and poor little Lexi's eyesight was quite blurry, so she only saw _DEATH-666_.

In the end, she was saved just hours before her death, and to this day, she's still scared of 666.

"Calm down, Lexi," Percy whispered, dragging her to the car. If she keeps freaking out on the number 666, she would not be in the state of being able to drive.

Lexi's POV

666, 666, 666, 666…it just kept floating around in my head. I couldn't get rid of it. The men's voices on that night, the writing on the cardboard…okay, I know what you're thinking.

Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, fear of the number 666. You're crazy. No, I'm not crazy. Every time the 6th of June comes and passes, I start freaking out. It IS embarrassing, but hey, don't make fun of people who are scared of the simplest things!

Percy dropped me into the passenger seat and slid into the driver's seat. He was one of the few people who don't make fun of my fear. When people find out, they'd write out 666 and shove it in my face, resulting in me screaming like crazy or fainting.

Fine, call me crazy, I don't care

* * *

The next day, the school was buzzing about Annabeth and Luke dating. Girls were squealing, and boys were groaning. Speaking of boys, I noticed a tall and handsome dude. I blushed slightly when he caught my gaze. I quickly turned my face so I would stare straight ahead.

"So I see you're staring at someone?" Percy asked. I swear, those green eyes are staring into my soul.

"Wha—what?" I stammered. Percy smirked.

"I knew it. I talked with Thalia earlier, and she told me that we should be careful with who we crush on, especially you. Who knows what kinds of tricks those guys have up their sleeves," Percy said. I scoffed.

"Says the boy who liked Annabeth the second he saw her," I replied.

"That's different."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

I huffed after our first grade level argument.

"You can crush on someone, but I can't, just because they might have tricks up their sleeves? Please, some of these people are really nice!" I said.

"That's what they seem like at first. Remember Jenny? She saw that a boy was really nice, and she had a really big crush on him. They got together, and guess what happened? Pregnant at age 14," Percy said, "the dude left her, so now she's got a child she decided to keep and she's going through high school too."

I looked down. He was right, anything could happen. But everyone I've met…there's no way they would be like that…right?

I never knew how wrong I was then.

After gathering my stuff, I left for the bathroom and the guy from earlier caught up with me for some reason.

"Hey, saw you stare," he said.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. Dang it Lexi, speak properly!

"You're a junior, right? Bummer, I'm a senior. Seth Polan," he flashed a grin, shining his white teeth that nearly blinded me.

"Yeah, I'm Lexi Brooklyn," I smiled a small one.

"SETH!"

"Oh, I gotta run. Talk later?" he asked, seeming hopeful. He talked so fast, I found it a little hard to pluck out the words. So I just nodded. He smiled, and left, his brown hair gleaming in the morning sunlight through the window.

"So you met Seth Polan?" asked a voice. I spun around, afraid that the voice would strangle me, but I relaxed when I saw that it was only Piper.

"Oh, yeah," I released my breath and fiddled with my low ponytail that was over my right shoulder.

"You should stay away from him. Not going to say why, but you should," she said. I frowned.

"Why?" I questioned, and then realized that she just said she wasn't going to say why. He seemed so nice and kind, why should I stay away from him?

Third Person POV

Seth Polan walked confidently through the halls, alongside his friend Ashton Chapman. Seth just got another girl on his tail, and he was proud of it. On top of that, she didn't even know about his past girlfriends, so it just makes it a lot easier, unless somebody decides to step in and tell her to stop crushing on him.

Lots, or all, of the girls shot him glares and turned their backs to him. He smirked, laughing on the inside.

"So you got another?" Ashton asked. Seth simply responded with a grin and a nod, earning himself a high-five from his friend.

"She does not know what's coming for her, and using this girl would get me the revenge I've been longing for against that spoiled father of hers," Seth chuckled to himself, knowing the plot of his flawless plan to get this so-called revenge against Lexi.

And if anyone dared to ruin it, he'd threaten them.

**See, I told you I'm going to be cruel to poor Lexi. So Seth seems like a good person to Lexi, but to us, a very naughty boy. Uh-oh, what does he hold a grudge against poor ol' Lexi?**

**666 A9D*—IT'S NOT AN ACTUAL LICENSE PLATE! I MADE IT UP, but if it's an actual license plate…oops.**

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**—I found this on a list of Phobia's site, and I didn't use it to offend anyone who actually has a fear of the number 666. I only used it to show that Lexi is scared of something, and it'll be used against her later in the story probably. **

**I've also realized that some of the PJO and HoO characters aren't really taking part of this story except for Percy, Annabeth, and Luke. So I'm going to try and add them in and let them have a bigger part in this story! Leaving characters out and using only the main characters are one of the flaws of the way I write!**

**Stay tuned and REVIEW! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: We're OVER!

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 11

We're OVER!

**Hey hey hey! I'm gonna try to follow my 'Update-Once-a-Day' rule, because I see a certain someone wants me to…XD**

**I've also noticed that I've made some mistakes in Chapter 10 while I was reading it after I posted it so…I see that I suck sometimes at writing :) So I fixed it up.**

**Okay, every time I decide to update, my mom calls me to do something, and it really delays my time to write. Like seriously, its 9:05 pm right now, and I would've finished this like half an hour ago if my mom didn't call me to do chores. **

**Sorry 'bout that :)**

**Percy: People are patiently waiting and they're disappointed.**

**Me: *glares***

**Percy: I am SO glad you don't franking own me. :)**

**Me: *gasp* I thought you gave up on that new word! :(**

**Percy: *smirks* NOT! :D**

**R.P (xBeth116x): Please, don't start arguing. We need these people to start reading.**

**Me & Percy: *moves to the next room & starts arguing***

**R.P (xBeth116x): *face palm* **

Annabeth's POV

I met up with Piper and Thalia about 5 minutes before first period to talk about…girl stuff?

"So people say you're dating Luke?" Thalia asked, leaning against the lockers. I felt myself blush a little.

"Well…yeah…" I clutched my bag's strap and played with the curls of my blonde hair.

"Alright, spill the beans, what happened last night?" Piper asked, folding her arms. I sighed, knowing I had to share it or I would have an irritating Piper on my back, asking the same question over and over again. Trust me, you do NOT want that.

"Fine, we went to the new Chinese restaurant that opened not too long ago down the road of my apartment. Luke would've gone for fancy stuff, but he wanted to try out the food there," I launched into describing the date, from the food to my random facts of architecture throughout our conversation, and from that to the kiss. I guess Luke automatically assumed that we started dating after the kiss… I left out the part where I was watching Percy and Lexi have a 'date' together, probably having more fun than I had with Luke.

"I'd say he totally went for the wrong decision," Piper criticized, shaking her head. Thalia laughed.

"True in my opinion, he could've gone for the new restaurant on the second or third date…" Thalia shrugged, "but it's better than going to McDonald's for the first date."

Piper and I started laughing, knowing exactly what she meant. When Nico asked Thalia out on a date, Thalia thought they'd be going to a decent restaurant, but apparently he took her to McDonald's because it's cheaper and better, says Nico.

* * *

English flashed by pretty fast, leaving me and Lexi in Math. How dare it leave us in torture!

"…and I want this assignment finished by you and your partner by Friday!" Mrs. Dodds shrilled voice rang through the room. My jaw dropped. _By Friday, _in 2 days? Not that I'm complaining, but from the way she explained it, seems like a ton of work. The bell was set off, along with a train of groans.

"I hate this," I heard Lexi grumble, collecting her stuff and shoving it into her bag. I zipped up mine, and our eyes met.

"So you want to meet up today after school?" I asked, walking to the door beside her.

"Sure. We could go to my apartment," Lexi's light blue-ish green-ish eyes looked into my stormy gray ones. Oh, how her eyes were beautiful compared to my so-called 'terrifying' ones.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Mind if I follow you home? I don't think my parents would really care, as long as I call them and all," I replied, hitching my bag higher up my right shoulder.

"No problem, I'll just go tell Percy we got another passenger on board," Lexi's head bobbed up and down like one of those bubbleheads'.

"Another?" I frowned.

"Piper, she's coming with us too because she's Percy's partner," Lexi explained like it was so obvious.

"Oh, right. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah."

Lexi's POV

I walked into Art class and seated myself in the corner, where I was separated from everyone. It's how I work, because I work better in quiet places rather than loud, crowded areas.

_-15 MINUTES LATER-_

"…your homework for tomorrow is a drawing of the Empire State Building, colored and outlined. Don't forget to use a ruler or you fail the assignment," the teacher said. I grinned—I loved drawing buildings. Not architectural style, but artsy style, just copying a picture. The Empire State Building was one of the buildings I loved to draw, along with all the skyscrapers and apartment buildings surrounding it. Now that I lived in New York, I could actually look out the window to get an idea of how the layout of the city was.

I started packing up about 10 seconds before the bell, and rushed out the door as soon as it did ring. Swarms of teenagers crowded the hallways, occasional yells or whistles could be singled out. What I didn't notice, was Seth creeping up behind me.

"BOO!"

"AAH!" I shouted, jumping an inch forward, spinning around in the process. Seth started laughing, amused at how easily I could be scared.

"S-Sorry…" Seth gasped for air, leaning against the lockers.

"Geez could've given me a heart attack!" I cried, holding a hand over my heart. After a few seconds of him calming himself down and me relaxing, Seth finally spoke, speaking some words I thought I'd never hear from anyone here.

"Are you free to go out tonight?"

My eyes widened, shocked. Who would ask out a puny girl like…me? Like c'mon, there are tons of other girls WAY prettier than me…

"Uh, um, uh…" I sputtered, still in shock. _Lexi, get a hold of yourself (!), _yelled a voice in the back of my head, so I straightened and cleared my throat, "actually, I'd love to, but I got two assignments to do tonight and tomorrow. Is Friday good?"

Seth frowned, looking up, deep in thought, but nodded anyways. "Yeah, I could do that."

A grin broke out onto my face, when someone grabbed my arm and yanked me away and around a corner.

Third Person POV

"AH! LET GO!" Lexi exclaimed, taken back by surprise.

"SHH!" Percy covered Lexi's mouth and pinned her against the lockers with Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper behind him.

"What were you doing with Seth Polan?" Annabeth demanded immediately. Lexi huffed and folded her arms, glaring at the four.

"None of your business," she grunted, running her fingers through her hair like she always did when she was nervous. Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Tell the truth, Lex," He said. Instead of spilling the beans, she looked down.

"C'mon, what were you doing with him?" Thalia asked.

"Why do you all care all of a sudden?" Lexi narrowed her eyes at them, "is there something wrong with talking to Seth?"

Percy ran his fingers through his own messy hair, making it even messier if it was possible. "You shouldn't get involved with him."

Lexi scoffed, "why not? It's not like you know him any better. He seems like a nice guy and we were having pretty much a peaceful conversation, until you had to pull me out of it."

Percy pounded his fist by Lexi's ear, irritated by how stubborn his friend was being. "If you knew about him, you'd take all those words back."

"Mhm?" Lexi raised a questioning brow, adding, "If you all know so much about him, then why don't you tell me, too dangerous?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "maybe it is, because once you know all about him, you won't get away without-"

"PIPER!" Annabeth hissed.

"Without what?" Lexi asked, her eyebrows scrunching up together. What could possibly be wrong with Seth, who seems like a peaceful and kind-hearted guy?

"Never mind that, just stay away from him," Thalia ordered. Lexi glanced from Annabeth to Percy, from Percy to Piper, and from Piper to Thalia, all surrounding her.

"And we mean it, Lex," Percy added in. Lexi leaned her head back against the lockers, annoyed.

"Stay away from Seth, but don't tell me why. You people don't know how nice he is," Lexi said. Percy face palmed.

How many times does he have to repeat himself?

"Let's just say you don't know his inside self. You're only seeing the outside," Percy prayed that Lexi's mind would wake up and says _oh I see! Maybe his inside self is selfish and rude! I'll take everyone's advice and stay away from him! _But apparently, that didn't happen.

"What if his inside self is what his outside self is?" she asked, anger boiling inside of her, "I finally get the chance to get into the outside world, outside of all my studies and drawings, and you're ruining it!"

"I'm not trying to ruin it! I'm trying to talk you into rejecting that guy for your own good!" Percy spat. He couldn't take her stubbornness anymore.

"Oh, says the guy who talked me into rejecting another chance last year, when you saw with your own eyes that he was real nice!" Lexi cried, her hands flying up to the sides of her head.

"That Will guy had past girlfriends, so who knows how easily he could've broken your heart?" Percy said, trying to keep his voice from raising and attracting attention.

"Well at least give me a chance at this! You've had your own chance, and I didn't try to stop it! I've had one, you made me miss it, now I have a second one and you're trying to make me miss it ag-ain!" Lexi felt small tears stinging her eyes.

"I am TRY-ING to protect you, but apparently you don't want me to! So fine, go ahead and date him, I don't care!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Lexi's nostrils flared, and she turned on the heels of her black converse high tops, walking off angrily. Percy hit his head against the lockers. This kind of argument had never happened before. Is this the end of their 13-year-old-friendship-with-minor-arguments?

Seth, watching from the corner, chuckled quietly to himself.

He knew this would happen.

He didn't try to stop it.

This was step 1 of this flawless, magnificent plan of his.

**OH MY GOSH, LEXI AND PERCY'S LONG-TIME RELATIONSHIP IS OFF! *dramatic gasp* **

**Okay, I think this chapter's pretty long, or even the longest of all. I spent so long on this chapter, trying to think of good ways to start the drama! **

**SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKED! MY HEART WAS IN IT, BUT MY BRAIN WASN'T. **

**So yeah, my brain was being a butthole. **

**Percy: Seth's the butthole; I just lost my so-called best friend ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!**

**Me: That's supposed to happen :)**

**Percy: MEANIE! **

**Me: HAHAHA!**

**Percy: Will we be friends again?**

**Me: I don't know. I'm not going to give any spoilers to anyone. *smirks***

**Percy: Evil.**

**Me: Review and stay tuned everybody!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Day

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 12

Bad Day…

**AAAAAH I AM SO HAPPY! :D Why? Well, all of you are supporting me through this and encouraging me to keep updating! AAAH! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! **

**Percy: SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO LOUD I CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE SOUTH POLE!**

**Me: You were in the South Pole? D:**

**Percy: Yeah, I was there for a 10 second vacation. :)**

**Me: O.o Interesting…**

**Percy: Indeed. Rick Riordan sent me there because I was being a butt.**

**Me: No wonder…if I owned you, I'd send you there too because YOU'RE ALWAYS A STUPID BUTT! **

**Percy: *dramatic gasp* SO MEAN! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!**

**Me: We are, I'm just being the bully :B**

**Percy: BULLY!**

**Me: Please continue reading while I kill this boy.**

Percy's POV

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND! NOOOO—

Oh…hi…yeah I was SO not screaming…

Okay, so maybe I was, but Lexi and I ended it just because of the stupidest argument in the history of stupid arguments! She won't even talk to me anymore, she just walks past and ignores me straight out. She won't even talk to Thalia, Piper, or Annabeth either, and apparently she just befriended Seth and a couple of other dudes.

She better is NOT replacing me.

But Lexi, my friend, you cannot escape me and the Jackson's. Sooner or later, my parents will call your family over for a dinner, and they will drag you over if you don't budge.

Anyway, enough of my babbling!

I sat on the hood of my car, waiting for Piper to show up. Really doubt Lexi would show, since she avoided me all afternoon, but surprisingly, she came anyways.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. Man, why in the WORLD am I awkward around my used-to-be best friend?

"Hey," She grunted in response, turning her back on me and leaning against the passenger car door.

"Thought you'd be walking," I crossed my legs and turned my body so I was facing her back.

"If I walked and Mom was looking out the window, she'd naturally get suspicious and demand why we're not riding the car together. Plus, the apartment's too far," she sighed, "but don't think we're still friends, I still hate you."

I cringed when she said the last part of the sentence. One moment we love each other like siblings, the next moment we're close to ripping each other's heads off. At that moment, Piper and Annabeth approached, wearing smiles on their pretty faces, but they were pretty much replaced with a straight face as they came closer.

"Hey guys," Piper said. I grunted in response, and Lexi just waved.

"ANNABETH!"

ARGH, FOR THE LOVE OF ME, WHY DID OL' MAN BOB HAVE TO BARGE IN AND—

"Hi Luke," Annabeth smiled at her new 'boy-toy', as some girls called Luke, and shared a lovey-dovey kissy-kiss moment with him.

"I have football practice today, so I won't have time to pick you up for our movie date unless you come with me to practice," Luke smirked at me. I mentally rolled my eyes, and Lexi groaned.

"Who cares about your stupid date, Annabeth and I have a project to do, which is due in two days!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up, clearly irritated.

"It's not a _stupid_ date!" Luke spat, "it's a date with my girlfriend!" Annabeth smiled apologetically at Luke.

"I can't come, I have to do a math project with Lexi," Annabeth said. Luke frowned.

"You could split the work and do one half and another half, then meet up at school during free period to piece it together," he suggested. Lexi face palmed.

"Is your football practice _WAY _more important than a math project?" Lexi demanded. Luke scoffed, glaring daggers at her.

"Yes, because it's the last practice before tomorrow's game," he responded.

"You know, that's actually a good idea, splitting the work…" Annabeth bobbed her head up and down, completely ignoring the rest of the fight between Lexi and Luke. Wow, I thought Annabeth was supposedly the smartest girl in the whole school, unless I heard it wrong.

"Fine, go on your stupid date," Lexi opened one of the car doors, like she ALWAYS did when she wanted to end the argument around a car, "I'll just do all the work while you and…that _thing_ you call your boyfriend, go have your movie date," she slid inside and slammed the door shut.

"He's not a _thing_ you know! He's a human being like all of us!" Annabeth shouted. Lexi started shouting in reply, and I only caught this:

"…_some human being, selfish and ignorant they call your boy-toy!"_

Oh boy, what to do with Lexi being the stubbornness girl I know.

Lexi's POV

Today's not my day. I lose my best friend, and I get into an argument with another…friend…if Annabeth _was_ considered one of my friends. Maybe I should take my homework and go over to Seth's apartment, calm down over there and don't even do the assignment, because if Annabeth is running away to some _date_ with that _thing_, I can run away too.

Percy and Piper climbed into the car, and the heavy awkwardness hung in the air as the silhouettes of Annabeth and Luke got into a car and drove off.

"Percy, drop me off at Starbucks," I said as he pulled onto the road.

"Why?"

"Coffee, duh?" I folded my arms and stared out the window. I did want coffee, but if I asked him to drop me off at the apartment building that Seth lives in might drive him to suspicion.

I opened the door and left the car, not bothering to bid farewell to the two. Changing my decision to get coffee to tea, I walked in with my Samsung Galaxy SIII in hand, sending a text to Seth.

(**Lexi**,_Seth_)

**Can I come over?**

_Sure, why?_

**Bad day, Annie's running off with her new boy-toy, leaving me to do the math assignment.**

_Bummer, I thought she loved math._

**IKR, that's what I thought!**

_See you in 5?_

**Yea cya.**

_Cya. ;D_

I snatched my tea and left the payment on the counter and rushed out, smiling to myself.

Third Person POV

Seth stuffed his phone back into his back pocket, grinning to himself. He walked into his room, looking at the pictures he had pinned up on the wall above his desk. There were pictures of him and his past girlfriends, friends & family, and lastly, his next target.

_Little 7 years old Seth wandered through the streets of Manhattan on June 4, 2006. His parents had abandoned him and left him on the empty alleys of Manhattan. His brown hair was messy, and little twigs and dead leaves clung to it. His jeans were worn out and stained with dirt, as so was his jacket and shirt. Winter was approaching, and all he had were thin clothes, a tin can for collecting money, and $5. Lately he had been begging for money, or for people to kindly take him in, but so far, none had taken him. _

"_Oh, homeless little boy?" said a deep voice. Seth spun around, fear written all over his face. The voice just chuckled, and a man in a business suit stepped out from the shadows, nearly giving Seth a heart attack, if it was possible for a 7 year old. _

"_Who are you?" Seth asked._

"_A man you don't know, little boy," the man smirked. The man's dark brown hair was neatly combed over to one side, his tie adjusted perfectly, giving him the rich look. Seth decided to ask this man to take him in._

"_Can you take me in?__" he blurted out. Truth be told, he did not feel like spending the winter on the streets in only too-small sneakers and a spring jacket. _

_The man's eyes, which looked like a light shade of a pretty blue, darkened into a navy blue color._

"_For you live in my house?" the man looked Seth up and down, and spat, "of course not! I could not take in a filthy looking…HOBO…like you!"_

_Seth clenched his fists, feeling offended, but he had to keep trying. _

"_Please sir, I do not want to spend my winter out here! It's too cold!" Seth cried. The man turned to the exit of the alley._

"_Then live with it! This is called life, little boy! Life is not easy, not even for me, Jonathon Brooklyn, the manager of one of the biggest companies of the world!" the man, Jonathon, boasted, "but my only daughter has been kidnapped, so I do NOT have ANY time to spare, taking care of you!" the way Jonathon said thing, was as if Seth was a piece of rotten egg thrown out._

"_Just PLEASE, sir! I will do anything!" Seth sobbed, running over to Jonathon and hugging the man's long legs. _

"_Let GO you little boy! I can NOT be wasting any more precious time when I could be searching for my daughter!" Jonathon barked, kicking Seth off his foot and into the wall. He pursed his lips, and marched off. Seth glared at Jonathon's back._

"_I swear, I will find this daughter of yours and hurt her, JUST LIKE HOW YOU HURT ME AND LEFT ME ALL ALONE!" Seth screamed._

Seth picked up a nearby dart, and aimed it at his new target's picture.

"This is revenge I've been waiting to do, after 10 years, Jonathon Brooklyn."

Seth threw the dart, getting a bull's eye.

A bull's eye on the picture of Jonathon Brooklyn's daughter…

…Alexandria Brooklyn.

**OH MY GOSH, I AM SO FRANKING CRUEL! **

**And I notice that there isn't a lot of Percabeth, but trust me: it's coming. I got it all planned out. JUST YOU WAIT, PERCABETH ROMANCE! **

**This isn't how I thought the story would go, but my heart is like, "GO WITH THE FLOW, BUDDY!"**

**Percy: I thought your heart's supposed to be pumping blood.**

**Me: My heart has feelings, y'know!**

**Percy: BUT IT'S TRUE! **

**Me: My heart will find its way to your heart and murder it.**

**Percy: That's disgusting.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you play a big part in this fanfic, by the way, so don't piss me off or I'll kill you off.**

**Percy: *gasp* YOU WOULDN'T!**

**Me: OH YES I WOULD!**

**Percy: *sniffle***

**Me: *evil grin* REVIEW AND READ MORE, PEOPLE! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: 'Mwah' et exécuter

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 13

'Mwah' et exécuter  


**OMG, I feel SO pumped right now! I am IN THE MOOD to post 2 chapters! AW YEAH! By the way, I changed a few things in Chapter 10 so it'd actually make a lot more sense, so go read it over if you want to see what I mean. And yes, the title's in french :)**

**And **_**Dragon Clan**_**, yes, yes it's a very long time to be holding a grudge. I agree. Seth must REALLY hate Lexi's dad…**

**Percy: Your fans are probably SO happy right now…**

**Me: *beams* YEAH! I'm happy too!**

**Percy: I'm sad you don't own me…**

**Me: HAHAHAHA….HA….ha….oh. I'm sad too.**

**Percy: DUN DUN DUUUUHHH! Read on, folks!**

**Me: HEY! That makes my author's note short!**

**Percy: I don't think they really care.**

**Me: *sniffle***

Third Person POV

2 days passed, and surprisingly it was already Friday. Annabeth and Lexi managed to turn in their assignment on time, even though they weren't exactly working side-by-side on it.

Word had spread about Lexi and Seth now dating, which worried Percy, even if they weren't friends anymore. He had found out about Seth's past from Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia, while made him go insane on the inside if Lexi was safe with Seth or not.

Now, someone has informed me that Percy and Annabeth are finally working on their history project together in Percy's apartment, so let's go check up on them.

Percy spun his pencil from finger to finger, scrolling through the pages on the internet about Poseidon, jotting down notes every now and then while Annabeth researched about Athena on her own laptop. Sometimes, Percy would steal a glance at Annabeth while her head was down, scribbling down a note. Percy found it cute, how she looked so focused and her blonde ringlets covering her eyes.

_Shut up, _he told himself, _she's got a boyfriend and you have a project to do._

"Percy, I might not be on terms with Lexi, but I'm worried about her dating Seth," Annabeth nervously chewed on the end on her pencil. Percy sighed and flipped over on his bed so he was facing her, who was sitting in his chair facing his desk.

"You're not the only one, I am too," Percy sighed, his hands covering his face.

"Do her parents know about this?" Annabeth asked, worried clearly etched onto her face. Percy shook his head sadly.

"I'm not the one to tell—she'd hate me even more than how much she hates me now," Percy exhaled a little too dramatically. Lexi was out with Seth at his place, wherever that was, on a dinner date there.

"_What's wrong with this Seth guy?" Percy asked when the three girls confronted him about Lexi and Seth hanging out together._

"_Bad; he had hit his past girlfriends," Thalia said, her electric blue eyes sending shivers down Percy's spine. His eyes widened._

"_He even got one of them pregnant," Piper hissed. Percy's knees buckled, letting him fall to his knees, but luckily Annabeth had caught him. Embarrassing._

Percy buried his face in his hands, groaning. Annabeth got up from Percy's chair and sat next to him on the bed.

"Let's just keep an eye on her for now. For all we know, Seth might've had a change of heart," Annabeth said, her voice soft and soothing. Percy sat up and sat a little _too_ close to Annabeth. She didn't move though, to Percy's surprise.

"I really doubt that, but there's a speck of hope," Percy half-smiled at Annabeth.

The two found themselves staring into each other's eyes, as their faces inched closer and closer not knowing it….by now they could feel each other's breaths tickling their faces….and…

-:-

Lexi ran. She ran through the not-really-crowded streets, sprinting at her full speed, clutching her cheek. She made a stupid decision to go out with this boy.

_Lexi stood up from the table with a smile._

"_Thanks for the food, Seth, but it's getting kind of late, and I have to get back home before my parent's start worrying about my whereabouts," Lexi said. Seth stood up and followed her to the front door. _

"_Yeah…" Seth cornered Lexi in front of the door, his arms blocking her only escape. "After…" his cold breath tickled Lexi's cheeks, sending shivers down her spine. The two pairs of lips met; one certain person eager and the second certain person struggling._

_Lexi struggled to breathe, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she tried pushing Seth off, but he kept going at it. So she just stopped, deciding to stand there. Eventually Seth got pissed, so he broke away. Lexi happily gasped for air._

"_Seth, it's called letting me breathe," she gasped, clutching her chest. Seth just rolled his eyes._

"_It's called kissing me back, then I'd let you breathe," Seth growled. Lexi gulped, suddenly afraid of her boyfriend._

"_What—"_

_Seth began kissing her again, this time forcefully. Lexi refused to respond. Seth pulled away angrily._

"_Respond, you idiot!" he suddenly barked. Lexi was still regaining her breath, so she shook her head. How can she respond if she can't even breathe properly? _

_SLAP!_

"I was so STUPID!" Lexi scolded herself, running into the apartment building. "SO STUPID!"

People looked at her like she was nuts, screaming that out loud, but it was kind of true. She was stupid and blinded, so she agreed to this. So stupid of her to be lying to herself that Seth was actually a nice guy.

-:-

"I can't do this," Annabeth pulled away from the sudden kiss she and Percy shared under the faint evening moonlight through the windows. Percy sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was—"

"No, it's alright," Annabeth interrupted, "it's just that I'm already dating Luke…"

"Yeah."

The two looked away from each other, avoiding the awkward gaze.

"I'll go home now..." Annabeth shoved her laptop into her back and slung it over her shoulder, gathering her notes too.

"Yeah, meet up tomorrow?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Sure."

**Okay, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! My heart kind of knew what it was doing but my brain kind of dropped out, so SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**But you still got some Percabeth fluff…right?**

**Percy: HOW DARE YOU LET SETH HIT LEXI!**

**Me: SORRY! I told you I'm evil! **

**Percy: YOU'RE SO EVIL, I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah…**

**By the way, I'M GOING TO START POSTING MY NEW FANFIC! Starting with the prologue and all, AND YES, THERE ARE DEMIGODS! WHOOPEE! YEAH! So I'd appreciate it if you guys could go and check it out once it's up!**

**Review & Stay tuned! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Texting, Plans, Learning

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 14

Texting, Plans, Learning.

**Feel free to kill me. I'm disappointed in myself too. I didn't update this story in 4~5 days. I'M SORRY!**

**Percy: …**

**Me: What? I am! At least I did go on FanFiction in the last two days, updating **_**To Save a Kingdom**_** because that chapter was finished and an annoying one-shot that was killing my brain to post!**

**Percy: I SHALL KILL YOU FOR ALL THE FANS! HAHA!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERCY I THOUGHT WE WERE BUDDIES!**

**Percy: …**

**Me: HA! EXACTLY!**

**Percy: I believe this girl has something to say once you finish reading this chapter. **

**Me: Huh?**

**Percy: *uncaps Riptide* FOR THE FANS!**

**Me: OH FRANKING NO!**

Annabeth's POV

I stepped out of Percy's apartment with a sigh. The kiss the two of us shared was not supposed to happen, but it did. Oh boy, if Luke were to find out about it, who knows what would become of us?

But truth be told; I kind of liked it.

From my perspective, Luke kisses pretty harshly and forcefully while Percy goes slow and gentle and loving. Since Percy was the one who kissed _me_, I guess Percy and Lexi were actually close friends this whole time…

_Duh, _one of those annoying voices said at the back of my head, _Lexi's dating Seth, so OF COURSE they're close friends. Honestly, you're the top student and you can't figure that out? That's just sad._

Shut up Annabeth, I figured that out long ago. _Pfft, yeah right! _I SAID SHUT UP DANG IT!

The elevator doors opened with a _Ding (!) _and out came a girl, pushing past me and a lady. The lady glared at the girl while I just stared at her. Smart move Annabeth…but hey…

Why was Lexi, who just stormed by, looking like she was hit and close to tears?

Was she actually hit?

Or was it just by accident and she took it the wrong way?

Questions filled my head as I walked out of the building and towards my own apartment, which was about two blocks away. If I told Percy about seeing Lexi in that condition, he'd go insane and literally break down the door to check if she was alright, whether they were best friends or close to murdering each other. Yes, Percy might as well have a soft spot for Lexi. But anyhow, if I don't tell him, he might find out on his own and still break down the door.

Just to be safe in case I was over-thinking it, I chose the second option.

-:- -:- -:-

The next day, I was back at Percy's apartment with his parents, Lexi's family, and Grover. Why Lexi, her parents, and Grover had to come here too is a mystery right now.

So the four of us were sprawled out on the ground, Percy was writing/typing out more information about Poseidon & Athena, I was neatly placing everything around to make it look perfect, Lexi was lying on her stomach with a picture of Poseidon on her phone and a sketch-that-was-close-to-being-finished in front of her, and geez, that girl could draw _anything_! Grover was just pasting things like me on their pine-green Bristol board, decorating it with grapes, wine, tridents, and images of the sea I'm guessing Lexi drew.

WOAH! HOLD IT! It's so carelessly placed! The title needs to be adjusted a little more, the subtitles are WAY too close to the edges, and…sorry, OCD kicking in.

"HEY!" Lexi suddenly exclaimed. I looked up from Percy and mine's Bristol board. Percy's elbow had accidently bumped into Lexi's left elbow (she's left-handed? Never knew that), causing her to drag the pencil across the page, revealing a thick, dark line, basically ruining the picture.

"Sorry, Lexi," Percy said in a tight voice. Lexi's eyes shut and she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Seconds passed, and I realized that she was trying to calm herself down. I get that, since I mean, look at that—wait, you can't see it. Oh…but just imagine the BEST picture of Poseidon. Lexi, despite being left-handed, is a photocopier. I'm not kidding. Compare a picture you just printed to Lexi's, and I'll bet that her drawing looks better, whether you printed your picture in HD or not.

"Just give me paper and 30 minutes, and we can pretend this never happened," Lexi said. Percy nodded and stood up; cautiously making his way out of the room by watching his feet and the steps they took like a hawk.

-:- -:- -:-

I was proof-reading everything when my iPhone buzzed. I whipped it out to see a message from Luke.

[_Luke, _**Annabeth**]

_Do you wanna grab a burger tonight?_

**Sorry, I'm having dinner at Percy's house w/his parents, Lexi's family, and Grover because we really need to finish the project. Wb tomorrow? **

About 30 seconds passed by before Luke responded, 25 seconds of him thinking and five of him typing. Trust me, that boy can type so fast you can't even see his thumbs move.

_Busy. Please, today for your wonderful-and-awesomely-handsome boyfriend here?_

I sighed, taking a moment to think carefully about my response. What? I don't want him to be spamming my inbox all night just because I pissed him off by him taking it the wrong way!

**Luke, we went out almost every day since we started going out. Can't I just spend some time w/some friends tonight?**

_If it was Thalia and Piper, then sure. But Percy and that eco-green kid Grover? If anybody from school spots you with them, your popularity reputation would lower big a HUGE chunk, and mine too! Think about it, Annabeth. Parents too? That's signing a loser contract!_

**Seriously Luke, do you ever read my messages properly? I said I'm having dinner at Percy's APARTMENT! The only way they'd see me with them is by stalking me from the fire-exit stairway.**

Luke stopped responding after that message. To be completely honest, I don't really care how popular I am, and Luke seems to care more about his reputation rather than hanging out with friends? Now THAT'S signing our break-up contract. As long as I got some friends, I'm all good. I stuffed my phone back into its rightful place and stretched. While doing that, I noticed something…rather odd about Lexi. She had her own phone out, reading a something. A text message I'm pretty sure.

Normally, people would look normal.

Normally, people's faces would have color, right?

Lexi's face was white.

Like, blank piece of paper white.

Lexi's POV

I heard my phone buzz from the couch, so I picked it up, thinking I got an e-mail or a text message from an old friend, since I've been in touch with them lately. Instead, it was a message from the last person I wanted to talk to.

[_Anonymous, _**Lexi**]

_Tell anyone I slapped you and I'll hurt you worse than that. Trust me, it won't be pretty._

I felt the color drain from my face. My hands shook and I nearly dropped my phone. I didn't tell anyone so far…

_Wondering how I'd know? Secret. I just do._

**Why me? Why are you hurting me?**

I was certain the person on the other end chuckled as he typed a response.

_You're just special, that's why. _

**Special? Please, I'm pretty sure there are millions of other girls who are just like me.**

_Just like you? Millions of other girls who were kidnapped at the age of 6 in the year 2006 on June 6__th__, a daughter of a man who owns one of the largest companies of America, or even the world?_

My fingers trembled as I replied.

**How…how do you know?**

_My, my, dear Lexi. You never learn, do you? I just know. _

I turned off my phone and threw it at the couch. Percy and Annabeth frowned, staring at my odd action.

_This isn't real…_I thought, _this dude is just a guy from my nightmares._

_I'll just pinch myself and I'll wake up from one of my deepest sleeps._

I kept lying to myself and even pinched my arm several times. I have to wake up—there's NO way this can be real. NO WAY.

And being the stupid liar and gullible person I am,

I did wake up.

Third Person POV

Seth, Ashton, Rachel, and Luke grinned as they all bumped their glass of beers altogether and drank it all. Luke's arm was slung over Rachel's shoulders as the two sloppily kissed, being slightly drunk. The kiss slowly developed into a hot make-out session.

Seth rolled his eyes and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Ashton looked away from the two lovers awkwardly.

"Uh…do you think this is a good thing? Cheating on Annabeth?" Ashton asked quietly. He was still new to this stuff, becoming friends with Seth only that year.

"Ashton, that's natural. Luke's your typical jock—date, make out, dump, date, make out, dump, and so on. Lately Annabeth's popularity had raised some more, so when Luke gets what he wants out of—or rather _from_ Annabeth, he'll dump her and _he'll_ be the popular one," Seth explained, pouring another bottle of beer. Ashton nodded as Luke & Rachel barely broke apart.

"So…that means…" Ashton glanced at Seth, who was chuckling to himself, muttering something about Lexi, his new…_toy_...being stubborn as ever.

Ashton suddenly regretted becoming Seth's friend.

He knew where Luke was going at.

He knew where Seth's plan was going to.

He wanted to put a stop to it.

But…how?

Surely he'd be injured with life-threatening-injuries if he spilled.

He can't do it secretly—Seth knows everything.

So Ashton decided to keep his mouth shut,

And create a mental plan of his own to warn both Annabeth and Lexi without being noticed.

**FINALLY, A DUDE WHO'S TRYING TO STOP THIS! Well, of course Percy would, but he doesn't know the 'plans' as well as Ashton does.**

**By the way, I'm just going off the top of my head, so excuse me if some of this doesn't make any sense. I'll eventually find the problem and edit it :)**

**Also, since Rachel is kind of the bad person too…I love Rachel; don't get me wrong, it's just that she seems to fit the role I'm putting her in.**

**READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Dating?

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 15

Dating?

**WOOT WOOT! 15 CHAPTERS, AW YEAH! I love all you people who are supporting me through this and reading my story(s)! **

**About that vote thing…so far Seth's winning with 5 votes, Luke with 4, and Lexi with 1. The person who chose Lexi, I agree—it'd be dramatic :D And depending on who is chosen, there might be a sequel…**

…**and the ones who have votes, there may be alternate endings. I was thinking about doing alternate endings depending on who is voted…just so you know what happens if someone else was chosen. **

**And I just read your review, **_**FrostyLover7465**_** and I was planning on doing it a different way, but you just made my idea a little better! Thank you!**

**Percy: I didn't get a vote, did I?**

**Me: Nope! *pops the 'p'***

**Percy: AW YEAH! I AM SO COOL, NOBODY WANTS ME TO—**

**Me: Percy?**

**Percy: Yeah?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Percy: …**

**Me: Good job. :)**

**Percy: …..**

**Me: O.o**

**Percy:….ENJOY!**

**Me: HEY! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DO THAT!**

**Percy: :[**

**Me: …**

**Percy: HA! **

**Me: ….**

**R.P (xBeth116x): SSSSSHHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTT UUUUUUPP!**

**Me: We weren't even saying anything.**

**R.P (xBeth116x): …**

**Percy: This A/N is too long. Please read on.**

**-WARNING-**

_Percabeth FLUFF! YEAH!_

Percy's POV

Just after Lexi threw her phone on the couch, she collapsed.

"Lexi!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time, catching Grover's attention as well as all the adults, who rushed in to see what was going on. They stood there, paralyzed, as Grover ran in the direction of the bathroom, probably to grab a cup of water or something. Paul was the first to recover.

"Grab some water and a cold towel!" Paul ordered, kneeling by Lexi's side.

"What happened?" Mom asked, covering her mouth with a hand. Lexi's father immediately turned to me, with worry written all over his face.

"Could you explain what just happened to my little girl?" he asked, his blue eyes wide with different emotions swirling within them; worry, determined, and some I didn't see in his eyes before.

"She threw her phone and—oh gosh, it was probably something she read on her phone!" Annabeth exclaimed, springing to her feet at the same time as me. I lunged for Lexi's phone, my fingers gliding across the screen, drawing the pattern to unlock it. I scrolled through the contacts before tapping the one person that was probably responsible for this.

While Grover, Mom, Lexi's mother, and Paul tried to wake Lexi up, Annabeth and Jonathon, Lexi's father, looked over my shoulder, reading the texts that were sent back and forth.

"Lexi has a boyfriend?" Jonathon's face registered surprise. Well duh, he just discovered that his daughter is dating someone without his permission, or did he meet him yet.

Just as I reached the message that was sent not too long ago, a voice called, "DON'T!"

The three of us turned to a wide-eyed Lexi, her arm forward as if trying to grab her phone back from my hands. Ellie, Lexi's mother, was in a pose where you could easily tell that she nearly had a heart attack.

"Don't read it…" Lexi said. I raised an eyebrow about to say something, but Jonathon beat me to it.

"What is this about, Alexandria?" he demanded. Oh snap—full names being used by a parent aren't usually a good sign, at least for me and Lexi.

"What?" Lexi asked. Lexi, what do you mean _what?_ Your dad just asked you a question I'm pretty sure you and I know the answer to, as well as Annabeth and probably a gazillion others know too.

"This…_boyfriend_ of yours," he said _boyfriend_ as if the mystery-boy was an alien/monster, "how come you haven't spoken to neither your mother nor I about this?"

Lexi looked down, "I was _going_ to tell you sooner or later…" she mumbled. Jonathon rolled his eyes, irritated with his daughter's behavior. No wonder, I'd probably be annoyed just as much if my own daughter, _if I'll ever have one,_ gave me that attitude.

"_Sooner or later, _is not a proper answer Alexandria. I thought we had a discussion about this matter. When you have a boyfriend or is asked out, you are to come to either your mother or I to talk," Jonathon said firmly. Annabeth placed a hand on my arm and I knew how she felt; we better not interfere. This is father-daughter talk.

"Let's go to the kitchen, we ought to leave them alone," Annabeth whispered. I nodded in agreement and snatched her hand, blushing a bit in the process and lead her to the kitchen.

-:- -:- -:-

"I wonder what Lexi's going to say," I said, leaning against the counter. Annabeth seated herself on top of the edge of the island, sitting cross-legged.

"I know," she agreed, "but I think she should tell her dad about Seth. I don't think it's really fair to keep information from her dad if Seth's hurting her."

"I didn't get to get a good read on the text sent 5 minutes ago, but I think it might've said _'Tell anyone I slapped you and you'll be hurt worse'_ or something," I rubbed my face with my hands.

"So I was right…" I heard Annabeth mumble. I stared at her.

"Right about what?" I asked, pushing myself off the counter and making my way over to her. Annabeth bit her bottom lip, avoiding my eyes. I sighed and stood in front of her; by now I didn't care if she had a boyfriend or not, but I _did_ care about _her_, if that makes any sense.

"It's nothing," Annabeth declined, playing with the fabric of her tee. I ran my fingers through my hair. I hated it when people say _It's nothing_ or _Never mind, it doesn't matter_, because most of the time, it _does_ matter.

"C'mon Annabeth, just tell me," I put my hand under her chin and lifted it, making her look into my eyes. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she looked lost. Hah, I have the effect on a lot of people. Probably because they keep saying that my eyes are the most beautiful pairs of eyes they've ever seen.

"Last night when I was leaving, I was in front of the elevator," she paused, "and when the doors opened Lexi just pushed past, clutching her cheek and even looked close to tears."

"I'll kill Seth someday," I leaned in, still holding her chin. Annabeth's puffs of breath hit my face, but I didn't care. What I cared about was that the most beautiful girl I've ever seen was directly in front of me, and I was about to kiss her.

And I did.

Annabeth's POV

The kiss started off slow and loving but slowly turned into a make-out session. I wrapped my arms around Percy's shoulders, pulling him closer, running my fingers through the locks of raven black hair of his. We were about to start a tongue war when somebody walked in.

"Percy!"

We broke apart and turned our heads towards the voice. When I saw who it was, I quickly ran my fingers through my blonde curls, hoping it didn't look messed up. Percy cleared his throat, his eyes darting all over the place. His mother Sally put her hands on her hips.

"Are you also hiding something from me?"

I looked at Percy.

"Uh…" Percy stammered. Smart. Sally chuckled, shaking her head.

"If this is your girlfriend, treat her well," Sally said, turning on her heel and walking away. Wow. No _'your best friend is being busted and you dare make out with your girlfriend'_? I'm starting to take a liking to Sally, not that I didn't before.

"Sometimes I wonder how Mom is so nice," Percy murmured, turning his attention back to me.

"I know, I thought she was going to yell at us," I said as Percy started laughing.

"Yelling at _us_? Please, Mom can try to yell at us but she won't make it very far. I thought she was just going to tell us off and leave!" Percy looked at me with those beautiful sea-green eyes that I always seem to get lost in.

"Lucky butt," I smiled. Percy grinned back, but it faltered a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's going to happen now? Like, us?" he questioned, frowning. I leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching.

"To be honest, I don't know. I know I want to be with you, but I'll have to meet up with Luke and tell him I'm breaking up with him, then I'd have to wait for a little before officially start dating you so he wouldn't think I'm breaking up with you because I was cheating on him, which technically I am but—"

"Sorry, you lost me at _I know I want to be with you_," Percy said, half-smiling. That's when my palm met my forehead.

"To sum it all up, if I break up with Luke now, at best we'd start dating late next week," I planted a kiss on Percy's nose. He pouted.

"You missed and I want to start dating now."

"Oops," I kissed his lips briefly before pulling away, "I don't think I can, I have to dump Luke first and then wait a few days because I don't want him to think that I was secretly meeting you."

"Oh."

Percy leaned forward and placed the side of his head on my chest, pulling me into a hug.

"That gives me an idea—can we meet secretly?"

I yawned tiredly before giving an answer:

"Yes."

Third Person POV

Luke frowned as he listened to the conversation from his computer. Surely he had placed the microscopic-sized listening device on her phone, but why isn't he hearing the right voices?

"…you are to come to either your mother or I to talk."

"But I said I _was_ going to!"

"No buts, no complaints. Wasn't that the deal?"

"Maybe…"

Luke sighed. He was _positive_ that the phone was _her_ phone and not someone else's phone. But perhaps she left her phone in a room of her home and…no…that would not make any sense. The girl's voice wasn't hers, and that wasn't her father's voice either.

Luke was planning on using his listening device to listen in on any conversation Annabeth Chase had with Percy Jackson, but when he realized it, he smirked.

He was listening in on Lexi and her father's conversation about Seth.

Some handy information.

Maybe he should wait a little to eavesdrop on Annabeth and Percy's conversation when she comes to from the room Lexi and her father was in.

Hopefully the two aren't doing…_anything_…

Or Percy would suffer some painful injuries.

Mentally.

***Yawn* thought I'd put that in there. Give you an idea of what the Hades Luke is doing.**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my 3rd and 4th grade teacher who taught me how to write proper stories! Since then, I've been writing so many stories and I'm happy that PJO lead me here! And by the way, I'm not a high schooler :)**

**So yeah, THERE WAS LOTS OF FLUFFINESS IN THERE, RIGHT?! RIGHT! Percabeth is finally here in this story!**

**Well…it WAS here in the last chapter, but it was only a kiss. THIS is AWESOME fluff. :D**

**STAY TUNED BUDDIES!**

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16: Friends Again

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 16

Friends Again

**1…2…3…**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**OH MY GODS, 55 REVIEWS?! WHAT THE HADES! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Okay, first things first: I am OUT OF MY MIND because I've gotten sooo many reviews! Second, feel free to scream at me. I haven't updated in FOREVER! Partly because I've signed up to try out for the Senior Girls' Volleyball team and the try-outs aren't happening yet and I am FREAKING OUT. I tried out a couple years ago but didn't make it because my volley sucked, and now I am DETERMINED to make it, and I've been practicing my volley for so long!**

**ANYHOW—thanks to you all who reviewed! Here's the tally so far: Seth-18, Luke-9, Lexi-2, Annabeth & Percy & Ashton-0.**

**Wow. Seth, Luke, you two are pathetic. **

**And it's funny how I'm listening to **_**Stupid Liar**_** right now and I'm writing the story too :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Oh, I don't own PJO or HoO characters. I've taken Lexi, Seth, Jonathon, Ellie, and Ashton hostage though. Yeah, I kidnapped them and stashed them in my character dungeon :P**

**I'm thinking about kidnapping Percy and Annabeth too… *evil smile***

**NOW ENJOY! FOR REAL!**

Annabeth's POV

The following week passed in a flash. During school hours I'd be with Luke, trying to sneak in the words, '_Hey Luke, sorry, but we're over' _at the appropriate time. During afterschool times when I begged Luke for some alone time, I spent the hours with Percy, even when the project was finished.

And then…it happened.

Well, not today.

A voice at the back of my head told me it was a bad idea to bring my phone with me over to Percy's apartment, since Luke could call me randomly when I'm at Percy's and question me on the spot with no lies use immediately, but today, I felt like bringing it over because…well…it's a phone, duh?

I knocked on his door, slipping my phone into my jean pocket after sending a quick text to my dad about me going over to Percy's. Earlier this week, I brought Percy over to my house so he could meet Dad, telling him that we were just friends, since he knew Luke and I were dating. It was hard to lie to Dad, but I didn't want him knowing that I was _technically_ cheating on Luke.

I heard the lock turn on the other side and the door opened, revealing my handsome…secret boyfriend? Boyfriend? What do you call it? Oh well, soon he'll officially be my boyfriend.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy smiled at me, wrapping me into his arms in a sweet and loving embrace. It felt good to be back in his arms, since Luke, surprisingly, hardly ever hugs me. Just kiss, kiss, and kiss.

"Hey Percy."

"Annabeth honey, is that you?" called out a voice, belonging to Sally Jackson. I grinned, pulling away from the hug and stepping inside, Percy shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Yes, Sally," I walk forward to hug Percy's mother, who smelt like candies from the candy store she worked at. Just last week she had divorced Percy's father because he was all about money and why she was working at a _pathetic _candy store, from what Percy told me. Normally, when kids' parents' divorce, their child would be upset, but for Percy, he wasn't exactly affected, since he's never even _met_ his father before, even though they live in the same apartment. Weird, what kind of a dad does that?

"Percy, Annabeth, tonight we'll be eating over at Jonathon and Ellie's apartment next door, is that alright with you two? You don't have any plans?" Sally asked, releasing me from the hug. Percy and I exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We haven't seen Lexi ever since last Saturday, so why not?" Percy replied. Sally smiled big.

"Perfect, we'll be heading over in 45," Sally turned on her heel and walked away, leaving me and Percy alone in the hall of their apartment. Just looking at Percy's face, I groaned and rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"Seriously, can't you do your homework on your own?" I asked as Percy made his way in front of me.

"What? Math's just really irritating!" Percy complained. I groaned again, putting my head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. His heartbeat slowly quickened, which meant he was still out of his mind to be meeting me.

"Fine, c'mon, let's go work on it," I snatched his hand and lead him upstairs.

-:- -:- -:-

Many questions, kisses, hugs, kisses, and more kisses later, we finally finished his homework when Sally called us down to head over to Lexi's place. I made my way to his bedroom door and he gently pushed me against the door, pressing his lips to mine.

"Percy…" I murmured against his lips, trying to get him to stop. He kept going. "Percy!"

He stopped and pulled back, staring at me. "What?"

"If we don't get down in 5 seconds, Sally will be wondering if we're doing anything up here," I smirked. Percy's eyes widened and ran his fingers through his hair rapidly.

"Let's go, I don't want Mom to think I'm that kind of guy."

Lexi's POV

Ow, ow, ow…I pressed on the several new bruises on my back slowly. I was debating whether I should spill the truth to Dad or not. If I spill it to him now, he'll get pissed and yell at me for not telling him earlier, but he'll still be concerned and help me through this. If I don't…well…let's hope I live to the end of this.

That last thought echoed through my head as I slipped on a new shirt, so I decided on my options.

One.

"Hey Dad?" I asked timidly, slowly opening his office door and peeking inside. He was busy typing something, but turned to me.

"Yes Lexi?"

"Um…can I talk to you about something _really_ important?" I walked inside and plopped myself into a chair, clenching my fists to hide the fact that they were slightly sweaty.

"Anything, just ask away."

"Well…there's Seth and…" I started talking about Seth hitting me, threatening me, and so on. I gushed out all of my feelings, and as I did, it felt as if words that were weighing me down were lifted off my shoulders majestically. When I finished, I nervously looked at my father.

"…WHAT?!" Dad suddenly burst, "This _boy_ has been hitting you nonstop and you NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!"

I shrank back into the chair. "W-Well…"

Dad sighed, standing up. "Lexi, you should've told me earlier when I had more time to think about it. Telling me now, when I have lots of projects to do…of course I'd want to help and kill this guy, but…"

"You _will_ do something about him…right?" I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, biting my bottom lip. Dad nodded.

"I will do everything to protect my little girl."

_DING DONG!_

I smiled thankfully and rushed out of the room to the front door and whipped it open, to spot the three people I didn't exactly expect to see.

"Hello, Lexi!" Sally exclaimed.

"Hey Sally," I opened the door wider for the three to step inside.

"Hey Lexi, where were you for the past week? We haven't seen you at all," Annabeth said when Sally left to find Mom and Dad.

"At school," I simply replied, "just out of your sight."

Annabeth sighed, and stuck out her hand. I stared at it like it had ten fingers.

"What? C'mon, let's start over. I _really_ don't want to be enemies with you," Annabeth said.

Should I?

Or should I not?

Not even letting my brain reply, my hand shot out and took her hand, shaking it.

"Me neither."

Third Person POV

Luke FUMED with anger as he listened to the conversation. _How DARE she cheat on him! _Not that he was any different, but _NO _girl ever cheated on Luke Castellan for a loser like Percy Jackson. How could Annabeth choose _Percy_, some stupid old hideous new kid with lame friends, over Luke, a handsome boy who's also popular?

Oh, Percy is _so_ going to get it. Luke is _so_ going to tell Percy _all of it. _Then Percy will be _devastated _and _angry_ at Annabeth, that pathetic playgirl. Luke will _so_ dump that pathetic girl and become even MORE popular by telling the world about her meeting a loser, thinking she can get away with it.

_Well guess what, Annie? _Luke sneered in his mind, _you aren't going to get away with it THIS time, whatever you do; sneak away, run to another country, or hide in a hole._

Rachel sighed, walking up to Luke. Rachel felt _annoyed_ with Luke being obsessed with this Annabeth girl. She wanted him to notice her, but _noo!_

"Luke?" Rachel put her hands on her hips in front of him.

"What?" Luke demanded harshly, standing up. Rachel stepped back; a little afraid he might hit her, like Seth hitting Lexi.

"Never mind," Rachel forced a smile.

-:- -:- -:-

Ashton groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. He couldn't think of a decent plan to tell Annabeth and Lexi. Well…mostly Annabeth, as it was already a little late to tell Lexi. He could already imagine what Lexi would say if he warned her. _"No DUH! Where else would these bruises have come from? My dad? Doubt it!" _

That's it, Plan B: Keep a close eye on Seth and Luke to make sure they aren't pulling any deadly plans to do anything funny. Like killing or even worse.

Hopefully, it'll all be alright…

**AND DONE! And Ashton, you kinda suck at planning plans. **

**So YAYY! Lexi, Annie, and Percy are friends! YEEEEAAAAAHHH! **

**By the way, for those of you who are waiting for me to continue **_**To Save a Kingdom**_**, sorry, but I'm going on a temporary break for that.**

**One because I'm close to finishing this story, and two, I NEED to focus on this one before I continue **_**To Save a Kingdom!**_

**Anyway, keep voting and if you forgot what it's about, check Chapter 15!**

**STAY TUNED & REVIEW! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Idiot

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 17

Idiot

**Hey people! How ya' doing tonight? **

**Percy: I'm fine.**

**Me: Hey, you're not funny anymore! What happened to good ol' humorous Percy Jackson?**

**Percy: :[ He died **

**Me: …really?**

**Percy: Duh.**

**Me: What does **_**duh**_ **even mean?**

**Percy: Look it up, DUH! **

**Me: If I don't find it…your life is on the line.**

**Percy: WOOOOOWWW! WOOOOWW! You get pissed easily.**

**Me: One of my classmates is rubbing off on you and you never even met him.**

**Percy: Really?**

**Me: WOOOWWW! YOU'RE SO STUUUPIDD! WOOOOWW!**

**Percy: Says the girl who said he was rubbing off on **_**me**_**.**

**Me: WOOOOWWWW! PAAATTHHHEEEEETIC!**

**Percy: Corner of Shame for you and Corner of Happiness for the fellow readers :)**

**Me: Awww…DANG IT!**

**By the way, I don't own any PJO or HoO characters! Nor do I own _Friday_, _Blurred Lines, _or _Ring Ding Dong._ They all belong to their respectful owners, Rebecca Black, Robin Thicke (and those dudes), and SHINee/SM ent.**

Percy's POV

YEEEESSS! YEEESSSS! YEEESSSS! YEEEEEEEEE—

—OH PFFT, I WAS _SO_ NOT SCREAMING!

Okay fine, maybe I was but THAT'S NOT THE POINT! The point is, is that I'm best friends with my best friend again! And it's funny how my…_'girlfriend'_ kinda united us, so thank-you Annabeth!

Oh…uh…was I acting like a girl?

Like, one of those girls who spaz over something so simple?

Oops.

ANYWAY—it's…

_Monday, Monday_

_Gotta get down on Monday!_

…

…_._

…

Maybe I'm going deaf…

Maybe I'm going blind…

Maybe I'm going insane…

ALRIGHT, ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID SONG LYRICS! I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ BLURRED LINES!

And NO, I do NOT like Monday's; they are the worst days of the week. Agree? Agreed. Now, like a couple weeks ago, Lexi and I headed to school, only making an extra detour over to Annabeth's. Whether she has a boyfriend or not, we'll just tell Luke that Annabeth and Lexi are such good friends, Lexi offered to pick her up. Yeah yeah…that means _I'm_ picking her up.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said as she shut the door to my car.

"Hiya Annie!" Lexi snickered, knowing Annabeth's hatred towards that name, like how a first grader called Lexi _Allie_ after hearing her first name _Alexandria_. Lexi only allowed that little kid to call her _Allie _and if anyone else called her that…let's just say that they came out of the room, or back to their home with a broken finger or something.

Trust me, it has happened before.

Not to me, thankfully.

"_Don't call me Annie,"_ Annabeth growled, strapping her seatbelt down. Even if she wasn't talking to me, I still got the shivers down my spine. Sorry, but it's true! It's like she might kick me where the-sun-doesn't-ever-shine-not-in-a-gazillion-year s spot!

"Sorry, ever get a joke?" Lexi said as I got back onto the road.

"Joke or not, don't _ever_ call me _Annie_ or I will skewer you with _anything_ in my hands," Annabeth folded her arms and stared out the window. From the rearview mirror, her facial expression meant _business._ It's like she wanted Lexi to notice the _don't-mess-with-me_ look.

"Even a water bottle? Excuse me, but I believe your water bottle can't be stabbed into me unless it's sharp or something, but I'm talking about a regular plastic water bottle full of water."

There was a _smack_, so I looked back. Annabeth's palm had met her forehead.

"Just shut up, Lexi, I didn't restart our friendship along with Percy and yours just so you could make fun of me."

"Sorry."

"Don't even apologize, just shut up."

"So—"

"Lexi?"

Lexi looked over at me.

"Shut up."

"Fi—"

"HEY! Shut up means closing your mouth and zipping it shut!"

Lexi pursed her lips and glared at me, with a deadly look. Oh, I advise you not to drive with two girls who can both pull off terrifying and deadly looks because seriously, you could crash and die. I'm just used to it, so I'm fine.

-:- -:- -:-

Skipping over to the end of first period because nothing really happened before, I was busy exiting the class and avoiding large crowds when a certain guy about an inch taller than me (about 6", I'm not 6"…shame on me) with sandy blonde hair blocked my path. I looked up. Luke.

"Well, isn't it Preppy Hackson?" Luke sneered, shoving me back a step. Luckily, I kept my balance. Oh boy, am I back with the bully who bullied me back in sixth grade? That was _not_ very happy.

"It's Percy Jackson, get your facts right, Luke Skywalker," I said, gritting my teeth and trying to get past. Luke scowled, ruining his so-called 'handsome' image.

"Well, Preppy Hackson, it's Luke _Castellan_. I might've been a fan of _Star Wars_ when I was younger, but don't _EVER_ call me Luke SKYWALKER!" Luke grabbed the collar of my poor shirt and yanked me close.

"And you listen, Jackson, you stay away from Annabeth."

"Why?" I asked, trying to get those huge hands off of my shirt. He scoffed.

"Have you even _heard_ about Annabeth's _true_ High School life?" he demanded.

"Uh, no?" To be quite honest, that got me thinking—Annabeth only told me Luke was her very first boyfriend. The look on her face…she had hesitated when I had asked her. That was it.

"Well, you're in for some news and face it: Annabeth's had several boyfriends and she's only dated them for a week before they're done," Luke said, "You're probably the fiftieth."

1…2…3…ONE TWO THREE FOUR—

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—WHAT THE HECK, FIFTIETH?!

Probably by the look on my face, Luke snickered and kneed me where men don't ever want to be kneed in.

"ADSHJBNGFOBSNAOPG!" I squeaked. Ouch, embarrassing. People who had crowded around Luke and I started laughing and pointing; the _last_ thing I need.

_C'mon Percy, you can do better than this! Get your buttocks up and fight back, _exclaimed a voice at the back of my head._ Or do you want to stay down and be humiliated? _

_Don't get up!_ Yelled another voice, _or that…that thing will start to hurt! _

Alright, really, this is like, first grade level arguments _in my head._ And remember what I had said earlier when I was _always_ the humiliated one?

Exactly.

So I ran out of the halls,

To my house. Call me a chicken, I don't care.

Heck, I just needed some ice!

Lexi's POV

I turned the corner to see the front doors shutting and a figure sprinting off. No doubt, it was Percy. He always did that at random times—humiliated, hurt, or just needed some time alone. So yeah, maybe we were just your average people back at home in San Francisco.

Annabeth was beside me, frowning.

"What happened with Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry about him; he just needs some time alone. Now come on, it's time for Math and we can't afford to be late for Mrs. Dodds' class," I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and started dragging her over to the classroom.

Yes, I'm worried about Percy too.

-:- -:- -:-

It was lunch, and I was sitting at the cafeteria with Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo. I looked around, hoping to spot the one guy who always stood out in a crowd. He had raven black hair that was _always_ untamed, tanned skin, and sea-green eyes. Guess who?

Percy Jackson.

But I didn't see him, which was odd. I looked around even more, and Leo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Girl, what the _heck_ are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Looking for Percy, he's normally back by now."

"If I were him, I'd stay home all day. Can't afford to miss a day when I could stay home from school! That'd be _awesome_! If he comes back, he's nuts," Leo took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Well Percy is not Leo Valdez," Piper said, "so if Lexi says he should be here by now, he should."

"Percy _better_ wish to be Leo Valdez!" Leo grinned.

"Seriously guys, he's not—"

That's when my phone went off.

_Ring Ding Dong,_

_Ring Ding Dong,_

_Ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding_

_Ring Ding Dong,_

_Ring Ding Dong,_

_Ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding_

_Butterfly…_

My face reddened as I rushed to answer it. What? I like the song by SHINee! It makes a good ringtone!

"Hello?" I answered as everyone went back to their conversations but Leo, who burst out laughing.

"What kind of a ringtone is_ that?_"

"Lexi?" Sally's voice sounded strained, as if she were crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"It's Percy. You have to get to the…the…hospital."

"WHAT!" I stood up immediately.

"H-He was…hit…b-by a c-car."

"WHAT THE F—"

**OH NO PERCY, WHAT THE HADES DID YA' DO?! Is this part of Luke's plan?! **

**Honestly, I don't know either. Yet.**

**Anyway, I was thinking about this chapter and an anime I watched since I was ten, called **_**Shaman King**_** and how the dude was severely wounded and his best friend comes to visit him and the dude…**

**ALRIGHT, SHUT UP! I NEARLY GAVE SPOILERS!**

**But I think you get the idea…right? Hopefully not :)**

**And I don't like Blurred Lines, sorry to you all who do like it. It's kinda annoying to me. I also got the ice thing for the...thing from one of my guy friends...I don't know what happened but he needed ice for it. SORRY! Anyway...**

**STAY TUNED & REVIEW!**

**Vote too! Check out Chapter 15 to vote!**

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18: Accidents

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 18

Accidents

**Hey everyone! I'm not getting many reviews anymore…I wonder why is that? Anyway, I also edited Chapters 1-12, and they're just very minor. ;)**

**Percy: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Okaysies!**

**Percy: WHAT KIND OF A WORD IS THAT!**

**Me: It's like how you say **_**franking**_**.**

**Percy: *glare***

**Me: *glare***

**R.P (xBeth116x): Seriously? Is there literally **_**ever**_** a time where you two don't try to murder each other?**

**Me: If I only owned Percy…*dramatic sigh***

**R.P (xBeth116x): *snorts* Like that'll happen.**

**Percy: Yeah, in like 100000000000000000000000000000 years.**

**Me: *sobs***

Lexi's POV

The second I heard _car,_ I grabbed my bag and raced out of the cafeteria and out of the school, despite Annabeth's complaints of me not telling her about what was happening. All I cared about right now was seeing my best childhood buddy in the hospital.

I stomped onto the bus and demanded the driver to take me to the hospital, because Sally had announced exactly five seconds ago that Percy was in critical condition; something I can't talk about because one, I wasn't paying attention, and two, I wouldn't want to listen in on how close to death Percy was.

"Sally!" I exclaimed as soon as I burst through the front doors. Sally stood up, her face that once looked young and bright, was all wrinkled and stained with tears.

"Oh Lexi, my son…my son…" Sally sobbed as I hugged her. She was like my second mother; whenever my parents were out for the night, I'd stay at her and Percy's place next door. Whenever Sally was out for the night, Percy would stay over.

"Miss Jackson?"

I turned Sally around to face a nurse, with a disappointed look on her face. Immediately, my heart sank. Normally when nurses wore sad looks it meant that the patient had passed away.

"OH, TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT!" Sally cried, putting her hands together to her chest. The nurse sighed.

"Percy Jackson is severely wounded from the clash, resulting in many hours of surgery, so we suggest you two head home and come back this evening," the nurse explained.

"Will he live?" I asked, holding back Sally from lashing out on the poor nurse who was only passing information. I wonder how she lived through patients literally bawling and screaming at her because she was passing depressing information.

"We are not certain, but with the skills of our surgeons, there may be a strong chance he may, though there is also the other chance where he could pass away," the nurse said.

"I _refuse_ to go home until I know that my son is alright and healthy!" Sally firmly said, "I will stay here, even if it takes all night!"

The nurse glanced from Sally and me, and nodded her head, "if that is what you want. Follow me and I will bring you to the waiting room of the emergency room."

I took Sally's wrist and lead her through the maze of rooms of the hospital until we approached the end of a hallway with a sign flashing bright red: **EMERGENCY ROOM**

Sally collapsed on a chair and put her head in her hands. I leaned back into the chair and glared at the ceiling, as if it were its entire fault that Percy got into this devastating crash.

_~Many hours later…~_

"LEXI!"

I jumped up nearly five inches off my chair and onto my feet and turned my head toward the voice. Sally, despite the tears, looked young again.

"Percy had just gone out of surgery, it's time for guests," Sally smiled big, and I gladly returned it, following her to a room with a plate saying: _Perseus Jackson_

I pushed open the door, and grinned. Percy smiled weakly. His forehead was wrapped in gauze; he was shirtless and had gauze all around his lower chest and stomach. I don't know what happened to his legs as they were under the sheets, but they were probably not happy things.

"My baby!" Sally happily hugged her son, who quietly coughed but returned the hug. I smiled at the sight. Well, not the Percy-almost-wrapped-completely-in-gauze but the mother-son moment. When Sally backed away to sit on a chair on one side of Percy, I sat on the other side.

"What happened?" I questioned. Percy bit his bottom lip.

"Just give me 5, I need to remember."

Third Person POV

Annabeth finally rushed out of Luke's home to Lexi's apartment. Luke had begged her to spend the evening with him, but she wanted to escape and see what happened to her secret boyfriend and friend.

"_Please Luke, Matthew and Bobby is waiting for me to drive them to soccer practice!" Annabeth lied._

"_Really?" Luke narrowed his eyes at the blonde beauty, "are you really driving them to soccer practice, or are you meeting with that loser Preppy Hackson?" the boy growled. _

"_I-I'm not!" Annabeth forced herself to look confident, but the not-confident side of her was winning dominance. _

"_Oh, so you're lying now?" Luke scowled, "how is that thing better than me?"_

_Annabeth sighed, "a LOT better than you. A lot more loving and caring, that is," she spat. Luke rolled his eyes as Annabeth's stormy gray eyes widened in realization of what she just admitted. _

"_So you WERE meeting him!"_

_Annabeth covered her mouth and stammered, "n-no! I-I was just—", but her brain decided to not cooperate with her mouth anymore. _

"_Well guess what, Annie? I bet he wouldn't want to see him anymore after hearing about your past boyfriends," Luke shoved Annabeth out of his home and slammed the door. _

Annabeth didn't know what Luke had meant by that, but she was determined to find out what he did mean. She raced through the streets, careful not to be hit or to plow down any seniors or adults by accident. At last, she ran up the apartment stairs and nearly broke down the door by knocking on it _hard_.

"Annabeth?" a voice gasped. Annabeth turned.

"Sally! Do you know where Percy went?" Annabeth desperately asked. But the woman simply pursed her lips and ignored her. Sally certainly didn't feel like talking to the girl who caused her son all this pain, physically and mentally.

"Hospital," she simply stated, and closed the door to her own apartment, leaving Annabeth confused and lost for words.

-:- -:- -:-

5 minutes later, Annabeth finally arrived to Percy Jackson's room. She inhaled a deep breath, and opened the door. What she saw broke her heart. Her loved one was broken—gauzes wrapped all over. But what surprised her the most, was that when Percy Jackson saw that it was she who barged in, he simply glared at her. Lexi, sitting in a chair at Percy's side, was peeling an apple. When she glanced up, she did not bother to say anything.

"Oh gosh, Percy, what happened?" Annabeth finally managed to choke out. Percy snorted, and then clutched his stomach as if a simple action made it hurt.

"What happened? Oh, everything had happened Annabeth," he glared at her once again, "all because of you."

Annabeth frowned, confused. "What do you mean, all because of me?"

"Leave, Annabeth. I don't want to speak to you ever again," Percy looked away, those sea-green eyes slowly brimming with tears. Annabeth's heart shattered even more at the sight if it was possible.

"What?" Annabeth asked her voice tight and small.

"LEAVE! IT'S OVER, ANNABETH!"

Annabeth cringed. He never raised his voice at her. But she got the message. He clearly did not want to speak to her, so she turned on her heel and left, her own eyes beginning to tear up.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Lexi asked, biting into her apple. Tears had begun to spill onto Percy's sheet, and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I know, but it was all her fault. She never bothered to tell me about this," Percy replied, his voice trembling.

"Maybe she wasn't ready to tell you all the information. You know how we girls are," Lexi continued to bite into her apple and stared at Percy, who was full-out crying, making the poor teenage boy look vulnerable and shattered.

"It's for the best anyway, I never deserved her."

"You shouldn't say that. Here, have some food and think about it."

-:- -:- -:-

_Percy ran out of the school. He was sad and angry at the same time. Angry that Annabeth was being one of a stupid liar, and sad that she probably was treating him as if he were just any other boy out there whom she had dated. He had been following her like a stray and lost and hungry puppy. She had taken him in and cared for him, but now she had thrown him and his heart out once she found him unworthy. _

_Percy stormed into his car and immediately turned onto the road, not paying attention to where he was going. He was just about to make a left, yet a truck had slammed into his car. _

-:- -:- -:-

Seth shrugged once he heard that Percy Jackson was in a car accident. It wasn't part of his or Luke's plan, but it was definitely a point for Luke. Now that Annabeth was single once more, her popular reputation had dropped drastically and his had risen incredibly.

The two didn't care.

Annabeth was a stupid liar.

Seth had finally decided on Lexi's punishment for spilling to her father.

Luke and Seth agreed to one thing:

Death.

Wait...what?

**OH ME GOSH, LUKE AND SETH YOU ARE SOOOO GOIN' DOWN! **

**I almost cried when I was typing this. I was thinking about that scene from the anime as I was writing this. The dude was badly injured in a fight, and he and his future wife (they're 13, arranged marriage :/ ) were in the dude's hospital room. The girl was peeling an apple (like Lexi was) and the dude was in the bed (Percy). His best friend, another 13 years old dude, burst into the room because he was also injured and he wanted to see the dude (basically what Annabeth did). The dude calls off the friendship and yells at his friend to leave the room. **

**So that little scene, credits to whoever made the anime! I forget the author so… :P**

**DID YA ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW FOR MORE!**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19: Depressed to Happy

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 19

Depressed to Happy

**Hey everyone again! This story is close to the end, and just saying the vote's closed now :) If you're wondering about what I'm talking about, IT'S TOO LATE! :D**

**Next chapter is probably the end, and there WILL be an epilogue. I'M SO SAD IT'S ENDING!**

**And yes, there WILL be alternate endings, there'll be lotsa more chapters :D**

**So that hardly makes any sense, but ANYHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or ANYTHING of this story BUT Lexi, Seth, Ashton, Ellie, and Jonathon AND the PLOT of the story! Other than that: NOTHING! NADA!**

Third Person POV

Weeks passed and slowly turned to months as winter slowly crept over Manhattan. Percy was fully healed and refused to talk to Annabeth, though Lexi was a broken bridge. She was friends with both of them, and she was desperately trying to bring the two together again, as friends, at the least. Thalia and Piper attempted to speak to Annabeth about Percy, but resulted in being yelled at and ditching. Jason, Leo, and Nico attempted to speak to Percy, but also had no luck. Their only hope was Lexi to try and talk some sense into Percy and accept the fact that Annabeth was trying to apologize to him.

"Percy?" Lexi asked for the billionth time. Percy grunted, munching on his chicken nuggets. The cafeteria was buzzing with talk, and it was as if Percy was the only soul who wasn't in the mood for talking, especially when it was nearing the Christmas holidays.

"Seriously Percy!" Lexi rolled her eyes when Percy ignored her once again.

"What?" Percy growled when Lexi called his name _again_. He was annoyed; he just wanted some alone time.

"Just hear me out, alright? Annabeth _really_ feels bad about lying to you, so she wants to talk to you and apologize!" Lexi exclaimed, "Please, Percy. You're driving me and Sally nuts because we're starting to think you're going to hurt yourself!"

Percy sighed, and looked up at his best friend, who was like a little sister to him. Well, technically _older_ since he was born in August and she was born in January, but that's not the point. The two acted so much like brother and sister; they didn't care who was older and who was younger.

"I'm not going to hurt myself, don't you worry," Percy pushed away his tray, suddenly not hungry anymore, "just leave me alone for a while. I don't feel like talking."

"I always left you alone, but okay. At least warm up to her and the others," Lexi turned around and walked back over to the table she was eating at, and Percy noticed Seth glaring at her back. They weren't dating anymore, and since Seth didn't do anything about it, they all found it odd.

"I'm not ready for my heart to be shattered again," Percy murmured, "it's still mending, even after months."

-:- -:- -:-

Percy sent out a text to both Lexi and Annabeth to meet him up on the roof of the apartment, a place where Percy had been hiding out during the times he wanted some time to himself. He seated himself at the usual bench, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, trying to make himself warm.

"Man, you've got to be freaking kidding, it's FREEZING up here!" a voice complained. Percy's eyes opened, to spot Lexi, shivering with a beanie on her head and mittens covering her hands, and Annabeth, who looked more beautiful than ever. Percy's heart skipped a beat just at the sight of her.

"Hey," Annabeth greeted him, smiling a small smile. _At least she is smiling,_ Percy thought.

"Hey."

A moment of silence silenced the two as they stared at one another. Lexi was by the door, partly because it was cold and also because she wanted the two to have some privacy.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry about lying to you," Annabeth began, "I was being stupid and I was afraid that if I told you the truth, you'd leave me."

Percy sighed, "Annabeth, it's not good to lie. Lying makes people suffer definite consequences like you did. If you told me the truth, maybe none of this might've happened before."

Annabeth sat down next to the green-eyed boy. The light that once danced in those eyes was gone—as if the window that allowed the light inside was closed off completely. Annabeth felt horrible for lying to him. She was the cause of most of his pain. This was too much drama for the poor, innocent boy.

"I know…" she simply replied, stealing a glance over to Percy. He was hiding the bottom half of his handsome face in the collar of his winter jacket. So she put both of her hands on either side of his face and lifted it up, out of the collar of his jacket so she could see that handsome face.

"Prove to me that you're really sorry."

Annabeth was shocked, but shrugged it off. Her lips smashed into his, kissing the boy full-on. Feet away, Lexi jumped and turned her back on the sight, as it was so sudden it nearly scared her.

The couple pulled away from each other, arms wrapped around each other. Percy chuckled as he tried to regain his breath.

"I wasn't expecting that, but it works," he grinned. The light returned to his eyes once more, making Annabeth's heart do a somersault. She leaned forward so her lips were next to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

Percy, a little taken back, hesitated before answering.

"I love you too. And don't think I hesitated because I didn't want to say it."

-:- -:- -:-

Seth, Luke, and Ashton peeked outside onto the roof. Lexi was practically bouncing as she ran over to the two, obviously happy. Luke clenched his fists angrily. Seth scowled. Ashton mentally screamed "YES!" and happy-danced. From the listening device Luke had installed onto Annabeth's phone months before (surprisingly it's still attached), they listened in on the conversation.

"YEAH! Success!" Lexi happily exclaimed.

"So does this make us a couple again?" Annabeth asked.

"Obviously, duh, people don't just say _I love you_ to each other because they feel like it," Percy scoffed playfully.

"Hey, I gotta go home now. Meet here tomorrow?" Annabeth glanced from Lexi to Percy.

"Sure. It's a Saturday anyway," Lexi shrugged and Percy nodded his head eagerly. Lexi laughed at Percy's eagerness to meet his girlfriend once more.

Seth, Ashton, and Luke quickly ran down to the lobby and out of the apartment before they could even reach the door back into the apartment.

Luke and Seth smirked mischievously at each other and Ashton nervously glanced from one to the other.

The final phase of the plan was going to be pulled off,

Tomorrow.

**YAAAAAY! Chapter 19: COMPLETED! **

**I'm excited to write the Alternate endings! They will go in this order for those of you who know what I'm talking about: Lexi, Luke, and the GRAND FINALE: SETH!**

**The epilogue will then take place, and TA-DA! YOU GOT A COMPLETED FANFICTION!**

**I'm still deciding on the sequel…which I'm probably going to write later on…and I'm also thinking of a sequel name. ALSO—it'll be shorter most likely :)**

**STAY TUNED!**

**Review?**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20: Alternate Ending: Lexi

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 20

Alternate Ending: Lexi

**OH MY GODS. OH MY GODS. OH MY GODS. OH MY GODS. OH MY FRANKING GODS.**

**PREPARE YOURSELF: ALTERNATE ENDING #1! OH MY GODS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAH HH!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT LEXI, ASHTON, SETH, JONATHON, AND ELLIE AND THE PLOT! ENJOY ALTERNATE ENDING: LEXI**

Lexi's POV

It all happened so fast, I didn't realize it.

I was late. I had underestimated the time, and now I'm late on meeting Percy and Annabeth. Well, it probably didn't affect them, so they're most likely sucking each other's faces off.

I burst through the door, and I was right for like, five seconds. They immediately broke apart in embarrassment, and avoided eye contact with me.

"Guys, it's okay. I kind of expected it anyways," I snickered.

"Well it's your entire fault that you're late," Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust in my direction as I approached them.

"Sorry, thought the dinner dishes would take ten minutes, but it ended up taking twenty since Dad kept piling dishes in the sink, so I shattered about…" I counted on my fingers before continuing, "Five dishes and two glasses."

Percy raised an eyebrow while Annabeth started laughing.

"Your…dad…must be…pissed!" she exclaimed between gasps of breath. I rolled my eyes. _Of course_ he was pissed! He lectured me for _five whole minutes!_ I decided to not bring that up, since I would never hear the end of it from Percy, and maybe Annabeth.

I walked over to the edge of the apartment, looking over the evening the citizens of Manhattan were having. The delicate snowflakes that were falling slowly over the city made the scene look absolutely _stunning_. If I wanted to draw this, I would probably be really into it and confident in myself that I could actually finish it.

"Don't fall, Lexi," Percy whispered as he and Annabeth joined me.

And then it happened.

The door burst open. I spun around so fast, I nearly lost my balance, but luckily Percy and Annabeth were there to make sure I didn't fall to my death. Seth, Luke and Ashton were in front of the three of us. Seth and Luke were glaring at us, and Ashton sent us a look. It was more of a…don't worry kind of a look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't you three, the lamest kids on the surface of the Earth," Luke sneered. I gulped nervously. They basically had us cornered. Luke reached behind him and pulled something out.

Dang it.

A pistol.

It was late in the evening, so there was a 1% chance people would notice us so high in the sky. Luke chuckled, noticing my nervousness.

"Oh no worries, you aren't going to be shot, Lexi," Luke smirked, turning his attention back to Percy and Annabeth. My breathing was now ragged and shaky.

"Now, Percy. I thought we taught you a lesson to not be with this…player of a girl," Luke said. Like the idiots we were, we just stood there.

"C'mon Luke, Annabeth changed. She's not the girl she used to be," Percy shot back. Luke shot a glare at Percy, but a mischievous glint showered over his eyes. He nudged Seth. Ashton's head shot up in alarm.

"Annabeth Chase, is this true?" Luke asked, spinning the pistol around his fingers. Are we in court now?

"Luke, please leave us alone. What did we ever do to you?" Annabeth asked. Laughter escaped Luke's lips, echoing through my ears.

"Everything, my dear Annabeth; you ditched me for Pathetic Jackson. Pathetic Jackson stole you, dear Annabeth, away from me, and Lexi," he paused, "if you hadn't crossed lines with Seth you would not be here."

"It was all your father's fault you're even here," Seth snapped, "he abandoned me on the streets to die all because I was filthy."

I just stared. Smart, huh? "So?" Seth scowled at my poor choice of words.

"I was freaking _starving to death_ 10 years ago. Your father found me, yet left me on the streets to rot!" Seth growled angrily.

Then, it happened so fast.

Luke stopped spinning his gun. He pointed it at Annabeth and shot, Percy jumping in the way just in time to take the hit. Ashton pinned down Luke and disarmed him quickly, while Seth just unfolded a large piece of paper. My eyes widened with fear when I realized what it said.

**DEATH-666**

I screamed, instinctively stepping backwards. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything there to actually place my foot on, so I fell. Annabeth yelped and leant forward to grab my arm, but it wouldn't do her any good.

As I fell, time seemed to slow down. Don't you ever get that feeling when you're staring at the clock and it moves so slowly? Exactly, that's what I'm experiencing right now. Life had flashed right before my eyes. People screamed when they noticed me falling from below. I shut my eyes as tears rimmed my eyes. I never knew I'd die alone. I never knew I'd die like this.

_Embrace the pain…_

I bit my tongue HARD to keep myself quiet as I kept falling. I counted all the stars in the evening sky. I saw all the pollution in the air despite it being dark. I felt something drop on my cheek.

Raindrops.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed from the side. Water was splashing onto my face as I fell.

Goodbye Mom, Dad, Sally.

Goodbye Annabeth.

Goodbye Percy.

Goodbye…

…WHAM!

Pain seared through my body before my soul exited my body.

_Goodbye everyone._

Percy's POV

[Alternate Epilogue]

Luckily I was only wounded in the arm. Unfortunately, Lexi was dead. Just thinking about it made tears well up in my eyes. I've known her for 17 years of my life. I wanted my children and her children to be best friends like we were. With me and Annabeth, we both wanted Lexi to be in our lives until we grew old. That wasn't going to happen now.

Here I am, 20 years old, second year of University. I was studying Marine stuff while Annabeth was studying architecture. She became an excellent drawer over the years, one because she was almost as good as Lexi [insert a tear] and two because she wanted Lexi's spirit to enjoy the drawings, knowing her love to draw. Seth and Luke had gone to jail for..well...they _technically_ murdered Lexi, and Luke attempted to murder Annabeth and I so...they won't be causing anymore trouble.

Annabeth and I help each other's hands as we walked through the cemetery to visit Lexi's grave. When we found it, I kneeled down to read it for the gazillion time.

_**~Rest in Peace~**_

_**Alexandria Xena Brooklyn**_

_From January 18__th__, 2000 to December 18__th__, 2017_

"_**Died too young…even if you are not here with us,**_

_**You will **__**always**__** be in our hearts."**_

_-Parents Jonathon & Ellie Brooklyn_

Annabeth laid down a bouquet of flowers she picked out from a floral shop. A few minutes later, we exited to our car in silence.

"I've only known her for a few months," Annabeth sniffled, "it's all my fault. If I had only reached a little further…" I took her hand.

"Stop blaming yourself, Annabeth," I quietly whispered, "I'm sure Lexi wouldn't blame you."

And with that, we left the past behind us.

Lexi will indeed always be in our hearts.

**Oh my gods Lexi. Poor her; she died because she stumbled backwards from seeing 666. That must really suck. **

**I had a bit of a hard time typing this up, and anyhow—**

**Stay tuned for Alternate Ending: Luke!**

**Review?**

**:D**


	21. Chapter 21: Alternate Ending: Luke

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 21

Alternate Ending: Luke

**Alrighty people! Here's the second alternate ending!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING **_**BUT**_ **MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY!**

Annabeth's POV

[The scene where Luke shoots]

I gasped as Percy took the blow. Ashton pinned down Luke quickly, disarming him in the process. Percy groaned in pain. I just stood there like an idiot while Lexi scrambled around to dial 911 for an ambulance. When Seth lunged to attack Lexi, my instincts kicked in and I kneed him where the sun refuses to shine.

"ANNABETH!" Percy managed to yell. I turned, as Luke crashed into me, sending me down to the ground. I yelped, trying to fight him off. I saw Ashton fighting to pull Luke off, while Lexi attended to Percy's wound, wherever that was. I finally managed to push Luke off, and to my surprise, he disappeared. I sat up. Ashton's face registered shock. I looked over the edge.

"AAARRRGGGGGHHH!" Luke hollered as he fell.

The color drained from my face. I was trying to fight him off of me, but I never actually meant to…_kill_ him. Sirens wailed in the night. Paramedics rushed onto the roof, and the moment they spotted Percy, they hauled him onto a stretcher and left immediately. Police officers reported to the scene and asked us questions.

"What is going on?"

"What was the gunshot all about?"

"Is everybody alright?"

Lexi, Ashton and I gathered together with the police. I felt tears in my eyes when I realized that Percy wasn't here. Lexi rubbed my back soothingly while she and Ashton explained all the details. They all nodded as a few left the circle to go and handcuff Seth, who was still groaning in pain.

It was all an act of self defense. [Insert a smirk]

~ [Alternate Epilogue] ~

Two years later, we were all living happily. There was no Seth or Luke who would threaten our lives. There was no more stupid drama. There was no more…sadness really. We were all happy with what we were studying. We had befriended Ashton, whom explained to us all what he was up to while he was _friends_ with Seth, who was now in jail, and Luke, who was in another world.

At first, I was surprised when Lexi announced that she and Ashton were together now, but now I wasn't bothered by it anymore. In fact, I was happy for the two, knowing that she was now in good hands.

Percy and I were doing just as fine. There was nobody who was a threat to our relationship anymore, and we had lots of friends; Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Grover, and also obviously the new couple.

Last year, Percy and Lexi introduced Ashton and I to some of their old friends back in San Francisco, like a girl named Reyna, Percy's ex-girlfriend but now a good friend, Hazel and Frank, a cute couple, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, and Silena and Beckendorf.

Everything was just…perfect.

**Short, but I kind of wanted it to be short. I'm going to combine the final epilogue and the ending together and post it next time, because I really need to get this stupid idea out of my head.**

**For **_**To Save a Kingdom, **_**I actually deleted it because I'm thankful to a certain someone who pointed out that I should switch the dialogue stuffs. So I'll be re-writing it and doing my research about names and all that.**

**Until next time, my fellow readers!**

**Oh, by the way…**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	22. Chapter 22: Finale

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 22

Finale

**OH MY GODS, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! This story is actually coming to an end! It's a short story; especially compared to all the other stories out there that are REALLY good…I'm sorry if you expected more Percabeth…it's my first fanfic afterall…**

**So check out **_**A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman**_** that I started I think about last week, and there might be more Percabeth :)**

**Percy: You've been getting lazy lately. **

**Me: Not my fault! It's all school's fault!**

**Percy: E-X-A-C-T-L-Y!**

**Me: IT'S STILL NOT MY FAULT! By the way, change of topic but I don't own my friend here ;) nor do I own his friends BUT my characters I've taken hostage long ago.**

**Percy: I don't like it when you take all of my friends hostage. I find it like you're bullying them all.**

**Me: *prepares for a fight* OH, YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!**

**Percy: *uncaps Riptide* BRING IT ON! **

**Me: YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN!**

**Percy & Me: *charges***

**R.P (xBeth116x): *face palm* **

**Everyone: ENJOY! :D**

**Percy: YOU LIED! You said that xBeth116x was going to meet everyone else.**

**Me: I LIED! I'M A STUPID LIAR! **

**Percy: O.o**

**-HEADS UP-**

_This finale will be totally different from the other two because our evil friend is special._

Lexi's POV

I decided to head out onto the roof a little earlier than usual, mostly because I wanted to watch the sunset and have some brief time alone before the other two lovebirds come. It was a beautiful late afternoon; the sky was clear and blue (except I hated the fact that you can spot some clouds of pollution here and there), the sun providing some warmth in the cold winter weather. Here, up on the roof…I felt so free. Nobody was here to bust you for leaving tracks of slush; nobody was here to make you do chores.

Thinking that there was nobody up here, I took a seat on the edge. Risky, I know, but it was a nice view. Plus, nobody was where I was…right?

The sunset was slightly blocked by the stupid buildings in the distance, but I still got a pretty decent view. You all can picture a really nice sunset, right? Picture that, you sitting on the edge of an apartment room (despite your butt being wet) all alone. I smiled at the sight, forgetting that I was even on the edge of a…what…20-30 story tall building? 40?

Hey, my room isn't on the top so I usually take the stairs, mostly because Percy is claustrophobic.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," snickered a voice from behind. I turned abruptly, nearly sending myself plummeting to my death. When I saw who the voice belonged to, I gulped.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I stammered in a small voice. Dang it Lexi, sound more confident in yourself! _But hey,_ said a tiny voice in my mind,_ we're cornered. You see, getting up means falling over if the guy decides to push us. Sliding over makes the butt freezing cold and also he could easily move over back in front of us…so it'd be back to square one._ Seth smirked, noticing my puzzled look. I had no choice, but to keep him talking until Percy and Annabeth arrive.

Speaking of them, where are they?

Probably distracted.

You know what I mean?

Annabeth's POV

We were planning on going to the roof to meet Lexi in like…three minutes, until a certain someone delayed it by ten. Not my fault I got distracted too.

"Come on, Percy, Lexi's probably waiting up there," I said, taking my boyfriend's hand. You know, I liked calling Percy my boyfriend. It just feels…right.

"One minute," Percy replied, slipping on his shirt. NO, WE WERE NOT DOING ANYTHING! It was just…really warm in his room…so he…took off his shirt…

Okay, so I lied.

We were kissing.

But…you guys aren't mad, right?

When I thought Percy was going to open his bedroom door, he just patted his pockets. He cursed under his breath and held up his index finger, indicating that he wanted me to wait a second. Percy scrambled over to his desk to pluck the white charger out of his new iPhone 5 (the iPhone 5C is just colored…he says there's no point once he puts a case on it) and shoved it into his pocket. I leaned against the door with my arms folded, my foot tapping impatiently.

"Ready?" I asked when he stood in front of me.

"Thirty more seconds," and he kissed me full on the mouth. I mentally rolled my eyes, but still got my fingers tangled in those locks of jet black hair. He was pressing _pretty_ hard…but not so hard that I couldn't breathe like a normal person. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating so fast, I swear he could hear it.

Dear Percy,

I hate it when you do that to me.

But at the same time…

I like it.

I successfully pulled away after what felt like forever. When I saw the clock, I gasped.

"Percy, we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" I grabbed his wrist and whether he liked it or not, I dragged him out of his apartment and to the elevator. I didn't care of he was claustrophobic or not, I just didn't feel like running up thousands of flights of stairs.

"Well…surely Lexi would understand…" Percy muttered as I hit the button to the roof.

Many minutes and little kisses later, we finally burst through the door.

Except…you know…

…we weren't expecting to see what we saw.

Percy's POV

Anger boiled within my chest as I spotted Seth pointing a pistol toward my best friend. _What the hell?_ I couldn't quite make out what Lexi was shouting at Seth, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't very nice. I immediately stormed over, but Annabeth grasped my arm.

"Wait…" she whispered. I groaned.

"Annabeth, that's my _childhood friend_ with her life in the line," I hissed, except I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

"But just wait…until the right time," Annabeth pleaded, "you might startle him and make him shoot at Lexi by accident."

Unable to resist that tone, my shoulders slumped. I sighed, and nodded. So we crept up around a corner, just inside of earshot.

"…my father whenever I want to! It's not fair to keep important information from him, especially when it's about his daughter being beaten!" Lexi argued. Seth's nostrils flared in anger.

"All because of you, I was NOT ABLE to give him the pains I suffered!" Seth snarled, his finger tightening around the trigger. I slipped my phone from my pocket, dialing 911. I needed for them to hear this conversation as evidence that Seth should be arrested. Why he wasn't arrested way earlier, was a mystery. I then slid it into my chest pocket on my left.

"_What_ pains? What pains did you freaking suffer? Injuries?" Lexi laughed nervously, "Physical injuries, making you make my own father suffer mental injuries for no reason? PLEASE!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Third Person POV

Lexi jumped to her feet the second she felt pain through her arm. It was very minor, but it hurt a little. When she glanced down at her arm, she noticed that her jacket was ripped and a cut was in the hole. But right now, she didn't care. What she cared about, was the fact that Percy Jackson and Ashton Chapman came out of nowhere and jumped on time to take the other two shots. Seth threw down the pistol and was about to make a run for it, until Annabeth kicked him in the nose (ouch).

"TAKE CARE OF PERCY!" Lexi yelled, running toward Seth to attempt to stop him from escaping the scene. Annabeth nodded (understanding yet confused from when Ashton had came) and knelt down by Percy's side. Her hand shot up to her mouth, tears forming in those stormy gray eyes.

Blood was in a small pool around his side. A hole appeared where Percy's…_heart_…was. _No,_ Annabeth thought, rummaging through her purse she brought along, _he can't be dead this easily! Not after we just started officially dating!_ Ashton was not wounded as badly…just a shot to the leg.

Coming up with nothing in her hands, she threw her purse aside angrily, quickly taking a glance over to where Lexi and Seth were to be.

But they weren't there.

Annabeth looked around rapidly, panicking if Seth had somehow kidnapped Lexi and took off. But there was Lexi, kneeling over the edge with her head in her hands.

Seth was nowhere to be found.

When she stood up, she slipped from the edge and screamed. Annabeth spotted the tips of four fingers gripping on the edge.

"LEXI!" Annabeth shouted. She looked at Ashton and Percy. Who should she save? Lexi, who was dangling from the Edge of Death or call 911 for Percy, who was shot in the….and Ashton, who was shot in the leg?

"Help….Lexi….hand…phone…I….call…." Ashton croaked, barely audible. Annabeth literally threw her own iPhone at Ashton and ran for Lexi, who was nearly losing her grip.

"Give me your other hand!" Annabeth called out.

"I-I…can't," Lexi whimpered, struggling to keep hold.

"Just try!" Annabeth said words of encouragement to the girl, using all of her might to pull her other arm up. What felt like an hour later, Lexi FINALLY managed to throw her hand toward Annabeth, who nearly missed it. Catching it, Annabeth hauled Lexi up with much effort.

Then, from either exhaustion or emotion, the two collapsed, blacking out.

**Alright, so I lied. I'm not going to combine the last part with the epilogue. I'll just leave you with one of the worst cliffhangers. **

**It's because I know you all are kind of waiting for this last part…so I decided to write this one out then post the epilogue after :)**

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER AND…**

…**REVIEW!**

**:D**


	23. Chapter 23: EPILOGUE

Stupid Liar

Percy Jackson and Alexandria Brooklyn are best friends. They move to Manhattan because of their parents. It's the beginning of Junior Year, and the two now attend to Goode High.

Annabeth Chase is Goode High's beauty. Every guy wants to date her, and she's a play_girl_. She's smart, beautiful, and popular; has lots of friends, and does the date-and-dump business, the girl way.

What happens if Annabeth meets the new kids? What happens if Percy develops a crush on Annabeth? And for Lexi, what'll happen if she has a crush on some senior?

C'mon, hop on the rollercoaster for an adventurous ride! _Rated T for High School-ish content._ NO DEMIGODS!

A bit OOC!

Chapter 23

Epilogue

**Behold…THE EPILOGUE!**

**[I don't own Percy Jackson and his demigod friends by the way]**

Annabeth's POV

I was awake, but I couldn't open my eyelids properly. They felt like they weighed tons, and my muscles in my eyelids (if there are any…I'm sorry, smartest person in the world forgot to do their research) were practically working out just trying to open them. After a few moments, my eyelids successfully opened. My eyes were greeted by faces of paramedics, my ears were greeted (a little while ago) by the sirens of the ambulance, and my mouth was greeted by dryness. As memories from minutes before filled my head, it created a headache. Not massive, but big enough so you can call it a headache.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" asked one of the paramedics. I searched for my voice, trying to come up with an answer that didn't involve me going 'ugh'.

"Tired," I grunted, hardly moving my mouth.

"Any pains?" asked another. I shook my head slowly. The paramedics nodded. My eyelids slowly drooped, tiredness taking over…

"PERCY!" I yelled, sitting up instantly like…five seconds later after another memory recoiled in my head. Except…with a dreadful image too. Please…he can't be dead….

"If you're talking about your friend Percy Jackson, he is in another ambulance, and we are not certain of his condition yet," a paramedic to my right said, "Though we know for sure that he was shot."

I fell back as I felt little tears forming in my eyes. _No Annabeth,_ I told myself, _you have to stay strong, for Percy and everyone else._

-:- -:- -:-

Minutes later, I met up with Lexi who had her arm bandaged up. Otherwise, she was fine. The two Saviors of Two Girls were rushed into the Hospital immediately after we arrived, so we didn't get to have a one second visit. I don't think I could've survived through it even if we did…I can't bear to see Percy in that condition…

"C'mon Annabeth, Sally is here," Lexi grabbed my arm and dragged me inside to meet the mother of my boyfriend. Sally looked devastated after a nurse finished a talk with her and walked away. Obviously, since her son was just in an accident and now he was shot.

"Let's all go cry together, for the boys who saved our life."

Time flew by, and I didn't even bother to count how many hours had passed. If I did, I would be more depressed every hour. Minute. Second. Millisecond. When a doctor came out of the emergency room where Percy was inside, I practically shoved my seat backwards and almost flying into the wall.

"How is he?" Sally, Lexi, and I asked instantly the second the doctor approached us.

"Well…for starters, he was shot in the arm…according to his records…that was his arm he broke during his car accident a few months ago. The wound was fixed, though the second bullet went straight to his heart," said the doctor. Sally immediately started sobbing, and Lexi rubbed her back soothingly, eager for more information.

"Though the boy is lucky…_very_ lucky indeed," the doctor smiled, "the bullet had only pierced his phone, which was in his chest pocket. Luckily he was not electrocuted," the doctor fished out something from his pocket, revealing Percy's phone with a bullet stuck in the centre. A grin broke out on my face.

"HE'S ALIVE!" I practically screamed. The three of us girls started jumping up and down like a bunch of idiots who won the lottery, and the doctor simply chuckled.

_He's alive…luck is on our side! YES!_

_HE'S ALIVE!_

* * *

Three years passed…three years had passed since that beginning of the school year. Seth was gone, and Luke…the only thing I was frightened of that might disturb this peacefulness. Officers reported that they didn't see Luke at the scene by the time they arrived. Now that three years had gone by…it's either he's given up on us, or he's plotting something.

Something _really_ bad.

"You eating that?" Percy asked, taking me right out of my thoughts. I looked over at Percy, who was holding a fork and pointing with it to a sausage on my plate. I shoved him playfully.

"My sausage, Jackson," I stabbed it with my knife and bit it, tasting the delicious sausage meat. Lexi laughed at the two of us. Ashton [yeah yeah…new friend or Lexi's new boyfriend] shook his head with a smile on his face, cutting into his own steak. We were at a restaurant in San Francisco, where we were at for vacation. Lexi and Percy wanted to show us the home they grew up in before they moved to Manhattan, where their new life was filled with drama at first.

"This place is awesome," Percy mumbled, cutting into MY steak…curse that boy!

"Hey! My food!" I slid my plate away from his knife and fork, and he glared at me.

"Fine, I'll just waste more money to satisfy my stomach," Percy said.

"Here," Lexi threw her slice of steak onto Percy's plate.

"Hey! That could've ruined my new shirt," Percy groaned. Lexi shrugged.

Now THIS…is what I call life.

A boyfriend, a best friend [other than Thalia and Piper]…

…and nobody to disrupt my life.

Life….is good.

_Third Person_

_Luke Castellan smirked as he left the home of his tenth victim. Every moment he could have, he would search for the four who practically ruined his life._

_Every time he would fail his attempt…one life is lost._

_Luke would not stop until he got his satisfaction that those he was searching for were gone._

_And he was one who was not easy to satisfy. For him, gone meant killing and burning their body from the world, making them disappear from the world._

_And to make that official, kill all their loved ones, so he would not have to hear those names ever again._

_Starting with the mother of the boy who stole his ex-girlfriend away from him…_

_Sally Jackson._

**That's your magically epic start to another story! I won't be starting it anytime soon, so…HAH! By the way…I'm sorry Percy for making your mom one of Luke's targets.**

**[I AM SO HAPPY WE REACHED 73 REVIEWS! Shout out to the person who gave me 13 reviews! Too lazy to check so...you can check yourself! LOVE YOU ALL!]**

**Percy: YOU EVIL THING! What does my mom have to do with this?**

**Me: Well, for starters…she IS one of your loved ones.**

**Percy: MOM! **

**Sally: Yes..?**

**Percy: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! LUKE IS OUT TO KILL YOU!**

**Sally: It's only a story, hon.**

**Percy: JUST RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!**

**And that marks the end of **_**Stupid Liar!**_** BUT WAIT—DON'T GO!**

**Stay tuned, because I **_**will**_** be posting an A/N later on to give you a head's up on what the SEQUEL story name is called and when I'll start it. **

**Other than that, why don't you check out my other stories? That would be greatly appreciated! Except the other multi-chapter story is still on-going and it only has 4 chapters so far so…**

**I'm also planning on updating it every Saturday! So yeah! Well…every Saturday at the least. If I feel like writing I'll post another chapter but seriously, I'll most likely be updating it ever Saturday because I'm far too addicted to this PC game called **_**Dragon's Nest**_** and it's so epic. **

**See ya' later alligators!**

**See you in the A/N or my stories or my SEQUEL!**

**:D**


End file.
